The Fenton Family Vacation
by WillowW7
Summary: After he saved the world from an astroid Jazz thinks it's time for her little brother to relax. The Fentons book a vacation to Scotland for the perfect ghost-free vacation. But will it be as relaxing and ghost-free as Jazz had in mind? Old foes and new ghosts will come back to haunt the Fentons. Featuring OC.
1. 1 The Fenton Family Vacation

**Author note.**

Hi to all. As some of you may know this story was on hiatus for awhile. I wasn't happy with it at all. I changed it and now I am. I decided in my infinite wisdom to upload the story again. It's already finished so all that's left is for me to upload it weekly.

This story takes place after PP. Danny and gang are sixteen years old and Danny didn't reveal himself to the entire world.

 _I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm pretty sure Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon do._

So, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1. The Fenton Family Vacation**

A white gloved hand slammed the cap on a still smoking thermos.

"Man, I'm glad that's over." Tucker stretched his arms behind his back with a satisfied grin on his face. Danny and Sam only glared at him.

"You didn't do anything." Danny growled, clipping the thermos back on his belt. His tech-savvy friend had arrived at the warehouse when the fight was as good as done.

"Give him a break Danny," Sam slung her arm around a, suddenly very suspicious Tucker. "Being the mayor isn't easy you know." She gave him a wicked grin, before slapping the beret of his head. Tucker dived after it with a small yelp.

"You two are already complaining about the amount of homework Lancer has given you." Tucker placed the beret back on his head, giving his friends the evil eye. "Try homework plus paperwork!"

"Try homework plus _'extracurricular activities'_." Danny shot back. "I've been chasing the Box Ghost for about four hours now. The only thing I want to do is to dump his sorry blue backside back into the Ghost Zone before –"

A loud yell cut him off as his father barged through the warehouse brandishing an ecto bazooka.

"Where is he? I'll rip him apart molecule by molecule!" He waved the gun around, hitting his startled son in the process. The thermos flew from the belt and landed with a metallic clank on the sidewalk. _Please, no._ Danny begged inwardly. Fate pointed and laughed at him when, accompanied by a loud hiss the contents spilled free. A not-so maniacal laughter filled the space.

"Beware! For I, the Box Ghost, cannot be contained by a simple cylindrical container!" With that the blue ghost blew them a raspberry and disappeared through the warehouse roof.

Danny's shoulder slumped. "Before I have to chase after him again."

* * *

Jazz idyllically turned the page from the oversized tome she was reading, while her mother was busy tinkering away on a new invention, when Jack came into the kitchen and made a beeline for the fridge. Danny slumped after him.

"How was ghost catching today, honey?" Maddie asked without looking up from her work.

Jack, face buried in the fridge, gave an incoherent response. Just then the invention Maddie was working on started to bleep hysterically.

Jack's head was immediately out of the fridge. "Ghost!"

"I need a break." The ghost in question said miserable as he slummed into a kitchen chair.

"Bad day?" His mother asked giving him a warm smile. Danny put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands.

"Yes." Danny scowled at his father. "Try catching and re-catching the same ghost all day."

Jack had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry son." He put a large arm around his son's shoulders and chuckled. "Sometimes I get a little over excided."

Danny sighted, then grinned. "I know Dad. I appreciate the help, but," He bit his lip, searching for the right words. He really didn't want to hurt his father's feelings. "I've, well, Sam, Tuck and I, have been doing this for a while and, well…"

"What Danny is trying to say," Jazz cut in. "Is that Danny is a more than capable ghost fighter in his own right." She gave her little brother a wink. "He can take care of himself."

"Right. I," A shiver ran down his spine as a whips of cold air escaped his lips. Again fate laughed at him in the background.

"BEWARE!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Danny groaned and buried his face in his arms.

"Ghost!" His dad yelled gleefully. He produced an ecto gun seemingly out of thin air.

At least someone was excited. Jazz closed her book with a sight. Maddie returned to her work.

The Box Ghost observed the scene with a confused expression on his face before recovering. "Beware!" He repeated, wiggling his fingers for emphasis.

The ecto gun powered up with a small whine. "Son, may I have the honours?" His father asked.

Danny, face still buried in his arms, gave him an absent wave with his hand. "Be my guest."

Jack threw the Box Ghost a grin that had Danny fear for his live on multiple occasions

"Erm," The Box Ghost seemed lost for words. "Bewa-"

"You're mine ghost!" Jack fired a blast in the ghost's direction. The Box Ghost yelled as an ecto blast narrowly missed his head. A second later he was being chased around the house by a huge man in a bright orange jumpsuit.

"Don't destroy the house, sweetie!" Maddie yelled, sighting at the sound of an eco-blast. "I think we could all use a break."

"And I know the perfect place." Jazz put her book away, folding open a folder with colourful pictures of mountains and forests. Leave it to Jazz to always have an idea ready.

"Scotland?" Danny and Maddie exclaimed in unison.

"Are you serious?" Danny ripped the folder from his sister's hands.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Maddie said, taking the folder from Danny.

"Isn't it?" Jazz said, looking smug. "Nice and far removed from Amity Park."

They all cringed at the sound of another eco-blast, followed by a painful yelp from the Box Ghost.

Danny stood up. "I'll go help Dad before he destroys the house" He slipped into his ghost form and faced his sister. "But this conversation is _so_ not over." He phased through the floor and out of sight.

"I still need to get used to that." Maddie said looking at the floor where her son had just disappeared through. Jazz laughed.

* * *

"She wanted to go where?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Scotland, apparently." Danny answered, slamming his locker door shut. "Because it's; _Nice and far removed from Amity Park._ " He said imitating his sister's voice. They started walking towards their classroom.

"Man, I could use a break like that." Tucker sighted. "Being the mayor is hard work you know."

"Ehm, Tucker, you've been mayor for like…a day." Sam said. "They kicked you out for being under- aged. Remember?"

"I _remember_ that, Sam." Tucker responded, annoyed.

They passed Paulina and Star. The two girls were swooning over a picture of Phantom.

Tucker elbowed his friend. "Dude, you're a rock star."

"I know." Danny answered, ignoring the A-listers. "It's been _a month_ since the asteroid. I knew it would have an impact, but this is getting ridiculous."

After he'd saved the world his group of fans had increased significantly. He had debated revealing his secret to the world, but he'd changed his mind at the last second. Choosing to reveal himself to a select few instead; including his parents, Valerie and her father and Mr. Lancer. The latter was an idea from his parents. Danny had objected at first, but it turned out better than expected. Most of his tardiness's had been dropped and he would get extra time if a ghost prevented him from making his homework or learning for a test.

"Well, what did you expect?" Sam said, shoving through a group of students. "You're a hero. Did you really think you would get away with it so easily?"

He'd really hoped he would, actually.

"At least the ghosts still want to kick your ass." Tucker put in.

Danny gave him a pointed look.

"Geeze, if only there was a place you could go where it was nice and quiet." Sam said, looking at Danny. Danny stared back.

"Still clueless." Tucker snickered.

" _He!_ I'm not clueless." Danny protested, taking his seat at the back of the classroom.

"No. Well, a little." Sam touched Danny's hand and they both blushed.

"Hi, Danny."

The trio whirled around to face the beautiful Latino standing beside them. Ever since the asteroid Paulina had gotten it into her head that the Fentons and Phantom were somehow connected. Now her main goal was getting on Danny's good side so he could introduce her to Phantom.

Sam looked ready to slam her fist through the table, but Mr. Lancer, teacher extraordinary, entered the classroom and called for his students to sit down.

* * *

"I was _this close_ to breaking that shallow witch's nose." Sam indicated a 'this close' with her index and thumb. "Did you see the way she looked at Danny?" She punched a dent in a locker on their way to the cafeteria.

"Easy, Sam." Danny took her hands in his. "You know there is only one girl for me."

"I sure hope you are talking about me." Sam said, losing her angry glare. She smiled at her boyfriend.

"You know I am."

"Eew, you two. Get a room." Tucker nudged Danny so hard he let go of Sam's hand. Danny scowled at his friend, a witty reply ready on his lips, but his sister interrupted them. She came hurrying towards them from the other side of the hallway.

"Hey Danny," She stopped before them smiling broadly. "I drove to school this morning, so you and your friends can drive with me back home."

"What's the catch?" All three of them responded in unison.

"W-what catch?" Jazz giggled nervously. Danny crossed his arms and arched his eyebrow. "Fine." Jazz signed. "I convinced Mom and Dad to go on that holiday we talked about."

" _You did what!_ " Danny yelled. As one the student body of Casper High turned around.

"I'll be good for you. For all of us." Jazz tried again. "You'll be finally able to relax."

Danny crossed his arms. "I'm plenty relaxed." His friends threw him a look that begged the differ. Jazz arched her eyebrow a smug smile already forming on her lips.

"Oh come on, Danny. It'll be fun."

"Oh yeah, I will be totally relax knowing Amity Park will be a free playground for ghosts!"

"Don't worry little brother. I've already made arrangements for that." Jazz pointed over her shoulder. Danny followed with his gaze until he spotted Valerie waving at him.

"I'm still not convinced." Danny said sourly. After he'd revealed his secret to her she hadn't exactly been supportive at first. Sure, she'd come around. She was even fighting alongside him now. They had talked it out, but even so she still was a bit reserved around him. Sam noticed his concern.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Danny." Sam said, throwing her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah dude. Besides," Tucker winked. "You still have us to take care of the ghosts."

"Actually," Jazz pulled out a folder. "You two are invited too." She showed Sam and Tucker the picture of a large cabin in the middle of a misty, very unwelcome looking forest.

"My, that looks cosy." Sam stated, not looking impressed at all.

"Brilliant!" Jazz smiled, oblivious to the sarcasm. "I'll see you all after school!" She skipped away into the direction she had come from.

"Nice going, Sam." Danny said, looking cross. "Now I have to spend two whole weeks with my family into some cabin in the woods."

"How is this my fault?" Sam shot back. "Besides, I'll be there too. Apparently."

"How did she even convince our parents?" Tucker wondered aloud.

"Knowing Jazz." Danny couldn't help but chuckle. "With the help of psychology and a lot of difficult words."

"Actually," Sam stood on tiptoes and planted a kiss on Danny's cheek. "I don't mind spending two weeks with you in de woods." Danny's features turned a bright scarlet and Tucker made a gagging sound in the background.

"If you two keep the love stuff to yourself."


	2. 2 The Least Haunted Place

**Authors note.**

Because I feel generous I'll upload chapter 2 as well. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2. The Least haunted place.**

Danny entered his house and was greeted by piles of bags and suitcases and his parents somewhere buried between it all.

"I still can't believe we're going." Danny said, looking around the room.

"I know right," His dad piped cheerful. "I love it!"

"That makes one of us." Danny muttered, climbing the stairs to his room. Suddenly the door to Jazz's room flew open. Danny turned intangible a split second later; de door sailing through him. "Watch it Jazz!"

Jazz head peeked around the door. "I'm sorry, Danny. It's just that I found a very good reason for why we should be going to Scotland."

"Have you looked around lately?" Danny crossed his arms. "We're already going."

"I know." Jazz beamed. "But I _love_ being right." She bounced down the stairs and pulled a sheet of paper out of her pocket. "Reason number one: Did you know that Scotland has the most haunted places in the world!"

Did somebody say _haunted_?" Jack's head shoot up from a suitcase.

"That's great, Jazz." Danny slumped down on the bottom step of the stairs. "but I thought you wanted a ' _non-ghost hunting'_ vacation?" Danny said making air quotes.

"I _do_ want a non-ghost hunting vacation, Danny. That's why I picked a spot that isn't anywhere near one of those haunted places." Jazz threw him a winning smile. Jack mumbled something along the lines of 'party-pooper' and disappeared into the kitchen.

Danny's eyebrows dropped. "Great." He turned to go to his room. "Call me as soon as we leave for the airport."

"Airport?" Maddie laughed. "Oh sweetie, who said anything about an airport?"

"Wait, _what_?" Danny turned around, panicked. "We're going with a plane right?"

* * *

"I meant a _normal_ plane!" Danny yelled, as he clutched the seats for dear life. Jack was piloting the Fenton jet, dodging birds as he went.

"Tell me again why we agreed to come along with you?" Sam asked, squinting her eyes when the jet made a sharp turn.

"Because he's your boyfriend?" Tucker suggested, almost throwing up when the jet made a dive and Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

"Honey, are you sure you entered the right coordinates?" Maddie frowned at the map in her lap.

"Of course I did sweetie-cheeks. BANZAI!" Jack pulled the steering wheel and the jet shoot up, dodging an airplane. In the back seats, Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz where clutching everything that would stop them from being thrown through the jet.

"If I die today, I will totally come back to haunt you." Sam stated, grabbing a handle for dear life.

"Don't worry," Danny clutched his seat. "I will too." A metallic glimmer caught his eye. He shifted in his seat so he could see around his father's massive figure; his eyes turned wide. A Boeing 737 was heading straight towards them and his parents were studying the map. Not paying any attention to the nearing plain or the screaming teenagers in the backseats. Danny reached for the cold spot near his heart and triggered his transformation. In a flash of light ghost had replaced human. He placed his hands against the ceiling and turned intangible. With some extra concentration he extended his power to the jet; it turned intangible just as the plain was about to collide. It sailed harmlessly through.

"Did something happen?" Jack looked up from the map, the see-trough blue leaving him when Danny released the roof and turned tangible. He flew forwards and pushed the auto-Jack button.

" _Auto Jack activated."_ An imitation of his Dad's voice sounded through the speakers. A second later an inflatable Jack Fenton appeared in the driver's seat, taking the wheel and steadying the jet. _"Please buckle up and pass the fudge!"_

" _He!_ " His Dad crossed his arms indignantly. "I wanted to steer the jet."

"Not if it will get us all killed!" Danny flew back to his seat and transformed. Still glowering at his father.

Maddie put a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder. "You can steer the jet next time, honey."

Jack's face lit up. "Yes I can! And even better than last time!"

"I hope he keeps his promise." Sam said relieved, but still clutching the seat.

"Me too." Tucker was trying to keep himself from vomiting. "Next time we'll take a normal plain."

* * *

A few hours of steady flying later the jet made a dive and landed on the airstrip of a small airport, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. A truck that barely fit all of them took them deeper into the woods. Danny peered out the small window and was met with trees, trees and more trees. The sun was setting by the time the truck finally stopped in a small clearing, which was apparently the end of the dirt road. The driver waved them off, yelling something at them in heavily accented English and took off with squealing tires.

Jack and Maddie stretched their legs while the teenagers took a look around.

"Ehm, Jazz…When you said _non-ghost hunting vacation_ , where exactly did you plan on going?' Danny asked, looking around at the dense forest around them. Mist came swirling out from behind the tree trunks and above them was nothing but grey sky and rainclouds.

"We are in the middle of _Galloway Forest Park." Jazz exclaimed happily._

"Which is where, exactly?" Danny raised his eyebrows.

"In the Glentrool." Jazz explained, pulling out a map. "See we are near this lake here." She pointed out a large blue spot on the map. "It's called Loch Trool."

"Great. A camping trip." Danny grumbled, eyeing the gathering rainclouds above him.

"On the contrary, son." Jack jump up behind him, putting his arm around his son's shoulders, almost crushing him. "There is our cabin!" He pointed through the trees to a vague shape that could resemble a cabin, a large boulder or just another group of trees. Danny hoisted his backpack on his shoulders. Looking around he couldn't find anything resembling a road. His mother began walking towards the shape that could their cabin, quickly disappearing between the towering trees. Danny had taken three steps among the trees when a chill ran up his spine and his breath clouded in front of him.

"Ehm, guys." Everyone turned to look at him. "There's a gho–"

" _Ghost? Where?"_ His dad was beside him in an instant powering up an ecto gun.

" _Dad!_ I said _non-ghost hunting_!" Jazz yelled, pulling the gun out of his hands.

"Did you see anything, sweetie?" Maddie asked her son. Danny looked around. There was nothing but trees, bushes, rocks and oh yeah, more trees.

He shook his head. "No, nothing. Let's just keep going." The cold had left him, but the eerie feeling that he was being watched, hadn't.

* * *

A moment later they were all standing before a half rotten wooden cabin in the middle of the forest.

"It looks, ahh…nice?" Maddie tried. As if on cue a piece of chimney collapsed and hit the ground with loud thuds of falling stones and a part of the wooden roof came crashing down in a cloud of sawdust.

"Nice going, Jazz." Danny grumbled.

"Cheer up Danny, at least it's quite, and we haven't encountered a ghost yet." Sam gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You're right Sam, I–" His breath frosted in front of him. "Oh no, not again." He scanned his surroundings. A thick mist swirled between the trees, but no ghost as far as he could tell. And again the feeling of being watched presented itself. It made his hairs stand on edge.

"I don't get it, there is no ghost around!" Tucker said looking around until his eyes fell on Danny. "Well, except for you."

Danny's eyebrows dropped. "Least haunted place in Scotland. Yeah right." He gave Jazz a sideways glower. Jazz shrugged sheepishly.

"We haven't seen a ghost yet. Until then, I'm right." She disappeared into the cabin. His parents and friends followed. Danny gave the small clearing a quick once over before heading inside. Just as he was about to cross the threshold a white-blue glow shone through the trees. His parents where behind him a second later. The glow started to retreat deeper into the forest, taking the swirls of mist with it.

"Children, did you see that!" Maddie asked, her hand instinctually reaching for an ecto weapon that wasn't there.

"Yeah." Danny replied, stepping into the clearing. "I wonder what it was."

"I read something about this," Sam said, pulling a blue leather bound book from her bag. She balanced the tome on her knee, flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

Jazz came to stand behind her, peering over her shoulder. "A Will-o'-the-Wisp?"

Sam turned the book so Danny could see the page. It featured a picture of a glowing blueish white ball of flames. "They are native to Scotland and Ireland. And it's said they lure travellers from the save paths."

"A ghost! I knew it." Jack said pumping his fist in the air. He quickly dropped it when he saw Jazz's face.

"A ghost? That's impossible! I looked at all the evidence and this is a ghost-free zone!"

"Apparently you were wrong, Jazz." Danny smirked. Even though he had to admit a ghost-free zone had sounded pretty good. Behind Sam Jazz was having a mini meltdown.

"I can't be wrong!" She exclaimed. "I even wrote an essay on this place!"

"Three…two…one…" Danny, Tucker and Sam counted in unison.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Jazz uttered a frustrated growl and stormed back into the cabin.

Danny smiled to himself a little before the second of silence was broken by his father.

" _Ghost!"_

The three teenagers whirled around to where Jack was pointing. A faint shimmer was visible behind a group of oaks; tendrils of mist curling around the trunks.

"A Will-o'-the-Wisp." Sam uttered amazed.

"Let's go, son!" Jack grabbed Danny by his shoulder and dragged him towards the woods. "Good thing I brought the boo-merang."

"Dad, no!" Danny protested, but his father had already chucked the boo-merang into the woods where it made a smooth arch and floored Danny in one graceful swoop.

"What are you laying on the ground for? Get up son." Jack picked Danny up from the muddy forest floor and gave him a push towards the woods where the glow grew vaguer. Retreating into the forest; taking the light with it. Jack scratched his head in confusion. "He, where did the ghost go?" The dark forest didn't bother to response. "Ahh, but I wanted to hunt a ghost." Jack pouted.

"Honey, remember what Jazz said," Maddie said calmly leading her husband back inside. "This is a non-ghost hunting vacation."

Tucker nudged Danny. "Dude, you've got to check it out."

"I agree with Tucker." Sam rolled her eyes as Tucker's face lit up. "This one time."

Danny gazed after his parents, debating if he should take them along. He imagined his father dashing after some floating ball of fire and decided against it. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

The woods around them grew denser and darker with every step they took.

"There is the loch." Sam pointed out. Sure enough they could spot a large silver shimmering lake through the trees.

"Let's go check it out." Danny disappeared between the trees towards the lake.

"Hé! Wait for us dude!" Tucker yelped. After a quick look around he noticed that Sam was already gone. A bush behind him rustled and, he practically ran.

The loch was large, with small beaches around its shores and large oak and pine trees growing on the higher banks. Large blue mountains towered over it, making dark reflection on the water. From where the teenagers where standing they could see a large rock piled on top of smaller rocks. The large rock seemed to have something written on it. They headed towards it for closer inspection.

"What do you figure it is?" Sam asked no one in particular as she observed the writings.

Danny opened his mouth to answer, but instead of words a cold breath escaped.

"Probably ghostly." Tucker commented dryly. Danny let the cold energy wash over him, turning his jeans and t-shirt into a black and white jumpsuit. He whirled around locking eyes with a tall figure clad in white. Danny silently berated himself as a not-so-hero-like yelp escaped his mouth. The two cold glowing blue eyes didn't as much as blink. The ghost just stared back at him from the edge of the forest.

"That's no Will-o'-the-Wisp." Sam breathed softly. The ghost treaded from between the trees; mist coiling around it with every step like a veil. The closer it came the more it's features took shape.

"Definitely not a Will-o'-the-Wisp." Danny echoed. Long white hair waved around a pretty female face; eyes wide and alert. Her white dress, that seemed to flow directly from her white skin, drifted in a non-existed breeze. She didn't look treating and seemed not much older than they were.

"Who are you?" Danny called out. The ghost stiffened immediately; blue eyes blazing. Danny hovered forwards. "Who are you?" He repeated with a little more force. The ghost cooked her head, her bright aura lighting up the forest around her. "Strong silent type, hm?" He stared into those raging blue eyes, firing up an ecto blast. "Well, take a load of this!" He flung his arm back, ready to fire.

"Danny, wait!" Sam called out. Danny blinked. What was he doing? The ghost hadn't moved. Hadn't done much of anything. Yet he had felt threatened. Danny alighted next to Sam and looked at the ghost standing at the edge of the forest. Tucker, who was half hiding behind the large rock, came out of his hiding spot and joined them.

"Yeah dude, she isn't doing anything."

The ghost shifted her weight; Then attacked.

"And now she is!" Danny yelled, pulling at his powers to for a shield. The ghost launched herself at them at astonishing speed. Danny hadn't even had time to form a shield as the ghost turned to a fine mist and phased through them. Danny ghost scene when off as the ghost materialized behind them; floating inches above the loch. Her flowing skirts gently stirring the clear water.

"What was that all about?" Danny shouted indignantly, floating to eye level with the ghost. Green narrowed eyes met blue wide once. The ghost had lost everything that had made her threatening before and in its place…Danny blinked. She looked, scared. Danny felt his muscles relax somewhat.

"Alright," He wiped a hand through his hair. "Let's start over. My name is Danny Phantom."

The ghost didn't response. A strange sensation started to buzz in his skull and suddenly there where words. Soft and echoing and heavily accented.

" _I know who ye are."_

His eyes widened as he turned to his friends. "Did you hear that?" His friends nodded slowly. Danny decided he would figure out how or why later. Maybe she had helped him during the asteroid crisis. That would explain why she knew him. Then again, a ghost like her was pretty memorable and unlike any ghost he had ever encountered. She looked like a ghost from one of those classic horror movies Sam liked to watch. Just as he turned around to ask her how she knew him, she vanished.


	3. 3 The waitress

**A/N.**

Because it's almost Christmas I decide to upload a little earlier. Hope you don't mind.

As always, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3. The waitress.**

Back at the cabin Danny and Tucker marveled over the sheer amount of books Sam had managed to pack. Books ranging from ghost lore and myths to everything supernatural and unexplained. They, well mostly Sam, had flipped through the pages until the sky outside turned a lighter shade of grey.

Danny startled awake when his Dad bumped into the room yelling: "Ghost!"

Jazz looked up from her spot on the couch. "Dad saw a ghost." She said flat.

Danny looked around him. He had fallen asleep at the table, surrounded by books. So had Tucker. Sam came into the room followed by Maddie.

"What is it Dad?" Danny asked annoyed.

"I saw a ghost." Jack repeated turning around to face his son. "About yea high." He indicated a high just above Jazz's head. "Clad in white."

Danny was fully awake and up in a second. "White dress, white hair?" His Dad nodded.

"Seems like you have a stalker, dude." Tucker grinned.

Jack put his fingers against his chin. "We should go after that ghost."

"NO!" Jazz interrupted his train of thought. "No. Ghost. Hunting!" She signed deep. "How many times do I need to tell you this?"

"Jazz, sweetie, calm down." Maddie placed a gentle hand on her daughters shoulder. "By the way children," Maddie turned to face the three teenagers. Her voice took on an I-am-mother-so-you-better-not-lie-to-me tone. "Where were you last night?"

"Eh, taking a hike." – "Fishing." – "Nothing involving ghosts." They all said in unison.

Maddie cocked an eyebrow. Jazz crossed her arms. Jack was still lost in thought.

"You were out ghost hunting, weren't you?" Jazz asked sharply, looking at Danny.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck; he was cornered. "Well…Yeah." He placed his hands before him in defense. "But, my ghost scene was going crazy. I just had to check it out."

"Did you find anything, honey?" Maddie had that glimmer in her eyes that always made Danny nervous. Danny ignored his sister's dead glares.

"Actually, yes." Then he remembered the ghost girl's face. Scared, like a cornered animal. "But it wasn't very interesting, just a…ahh…"

"Will 'o the Wisp." Sam added. "You know. One of those bright shining balls of living fire." She gave them a winning smile. Danny made a mental note to thank her later.

"OK…" Maddie drawled. "So, nothing dangerous?"

"Nope. Nothing dangerous at all." Danny smiled innocently. The Fenton bazooka his Dad was holding powered down with a disappointed whine. "Can I talk to you guys, privately?" Danny whispers to his friends and sister. They all nodded and followed Danny outside.

* * *

"So, what did you really encounter?" Jazz asked as soon as the door was closed behind them. Before Danny could answer his breath frosted in the early morning air. He heard Jazz gasp as he transformed and whirled around to face the ghost behind him. She was observing them from the shadows of a large oak. Jazz couldn't help by utter a small yelp. Sam and Tucker both glared at her. The ghost was hovering inches above the ground, hair and clothes billowing in the non-existing wind, mist swirling around her and her blue eyes and white aura the only light in the shadows of the trees. All with all, she made for an impressive, slightly terrifying sight.

"Jazz, it's alright. She won't hurt –"

The door behind him flew open, his parents storming out with ecto weapons blazing.

The ghost looked taken aback, but straightened her shoulders. Ignoring the elder Fentons. " _Danny Phantom."_ She spoke in way of greeting, her voice drifting through is head like mist. Jazz and his parents small gasps told him they'd heard her as well.

"Spooky, silent, girl ghost in white." Danny replied. This earned him a smile from the ghost. She shook her head; hair waving around like she was floating underwater. She floated forwards.

" _No. My name is –"_

A green blast of ecto-energy shoot past Danny's head and hit the ghost square in the chest. It send her flying backwards where she crashed into a tree. Danny twisted around in shock.

"Mom, what did you do?"

"Making sure that putrid ball of self-aware ectoplasm wouldn't hurt you."

"She wasn't doing anything!"

Maddie looked astonished and lowered her gun. Jack came storming past her, his own gun powering up. Danny popped up before him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Mom, Dad. _Stop it!_ "

Sam was the first to caught on. "Stop. She is messing with you."

Just then the ghost got up, fangs bared in a feral snarl.

"I read about this, she's a-"

Sam's voice got cut off by a loud, ear shattering scream. Instinctual they covered their ears. Danny was forced to the ground, no longer able to continue hovering. Suddenly the scream stopped. Danny looked up to see that the ghost girl was floating before them; her aura burning. Her hair and clothes waved madly in the wind that suddenly pulled up. Her eyes had turned a bright blazing red. She bared her teeth, firing off another wave of sound that hit them like a freight train. His Dad lost his footing and was thrown into a tree. His Mother was blown backwards, but was able to grab onto a branch for support. Sam, Tucker and Jazz crouched low. Danny buried his feet in the dirt.

"Cover your ears!" He took a deep breath and released his own Ghostly Wail.

The waves of sonic energy met in the middle with a loud explosion of sound. Trees snapped like twigs when the two wails collided, sending both ghost flying. Danny hit the dirt hard; turning back human. The girl ghost narrowly avoided a tree and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"Danny? Danny?" Sam's face swam in and out of his vision as he tried to open his eyes.

"What happened?" It felt like he'd hugged an oncoming train.

"Oh, thank heavens, you're awake." His mother said dabbing his forehead with a hot towel. "What an awful ghost that was."

"Yes, but you scared her off son." Jack stated proudly.

Finally his eyes opened completely and he was able to look around. He was in his bed. No, not his own bed. But the one back in the cabin. His family and friends hovering around him. They were alright. A little scratched and bruised, but alright. Suddenly remembering Danny bolted upright; something in his body didn't agree with the movement and a stabbing pain attacked him. He fell back on his bed.

"No, you're wrong." He muttered through clenched teeth. "Both of you." He sat up again, slower this time. His head throbbed and his vision blurred, but he couldn't detect any serious injuries. "She wasn't doing anything." He face his mother. "Not until you attacked her."

His mother seemed confused. "I really didn't know why I fired that gun. I just suddenly felt so threatened."

"Me too." His Dad admitted. "Like she was about to rip you apart."

"I don't think it's her fault." Sam said. "Or rather, she has that effect on people."

Danny tried to puzzle it together, but failed. "What do you mean, Sam?"

"I was trying to tell you this earlier. She's not just a ghost. I think she's a Banshee."

"Ban-what-now?" Tucker asked.

"A Banshee. Or White Woman." Sam repeated a little annoyed. "A ghost native to Ireland and Scotland."

"Least Haunted place, he?" Danny muttered under his breath.

"I admit, I was wrong." Jazz admitted. "But the brochure said nothing about a Banshee."

"What else do you know about this ghost, Sam?" Maddie, ever the scientist, asked.

Sam's eyes lit up. "I've got a whole book on them."

* * *

Sam placed a leather bound book on the table and flipped it open. The title was nothing sort of comforting. _The Banshee._ _How to avoid contact at all times._

"That reassuring." Danny commented dryly.

"Shut it." Sam hissed. "Here it is. I studied all the possible ghosts we could come across with in Scotland." The boys gave her a look. "What?" Sam asked indignantly. "I wanted to be prepared."

"You sound just like Jazz." Danny remarked smirking. Jazz threw him an annoyed glare.

"Will you just listen? Look," Sam turned the book so they could see the page. "It says here that Banshees have the tendency to make humans do reckless things. Things that could get them killed."

She turned the book around so she could read the page. "Banshees are ghost rarely seen by men. They are native to Ireland and Scotland and can only be described as glowing creatures that light up the night. They are spirits that foretell the dead of people and sing at their funerals-"

"Sounds like fun." Danny interrupted sarcastically. Sam punched him.

"Anyway," She glared at him. "They often reside near water and are said to protect the forests, swamps and woodlands. They are also know to lure travelers to their destiny or their doom." Sam conclude.

"So everything here wants to kill us. Great." Tucker slumped in his seat.

"She does look like the picture." Jazz said, putting her fingers against her chin. "Do you think she is dangerous?"

Danny shook his head. "She didn't attack until Mom attacked her."

"And the book said they protect the forests." Sam added. "Maybe she is like a sort of guardian."

"So Banshees live near lakes, right?" Danny asked, raising from his chair. "Well then I know where to find her."

"Not before we've had a decent meal!" His Dad boomed from the other side of the room.

* * *

They hiked all the way to a small local pub, since the driver that had dropped them off at the cabin refused to drive them. Yelling something through the phone about it being too dangerous.

The pub was packed with local town's folk. Upon entering the whole content of the pub turned around to look at the newcomers. Danny groaned. His parents in their brightly coloured jumpsuits were about as inconspicuous as an elephant surrounded by mice. The patrons regarded them like any native Scot would do with tourists and then turned back around to mind their own businesses.

A tall pot-bellied man approached them and guided them to a round worn wooden table in the corner. "Would the family like anything to drink?" He asked, flipping open his notebook. They ordered their drinks and the man wrote it down. "All right. Ms. White will be with you shorty." And the man was gone. A moment later a pretty red-haired waitress appeared with their drinks.

"A'rite. I've got a Fanta orange?" She said in a thick Scottish accent and held up a glass. Jazz waved her hand.

"That's me. Thank you."

"Ye're welcome. Then I've got a cola light?"

Danny's hand shot up. "That's me."

The waitress turned to look at him and gasped. The glass in her hand trembled. Dark brown liquid sloshing around inside. She managed to pull her features together in a polite smile, but as she started to hand Danny his drink, the glass slipped from her grip and the contents spilled over Danny's shirt.

"I'm so sorry." The waitress apologized nervously. "I'll fetch ye a cloth." Faster than light she disappeared into the sea of patrons.

"That was…interesting." Tucker said, staring after the waitress.

Danny only shrugged. "It was an accident."

"Didn't that waitress look familiar to you?" Sam asked, also looking after the waitress. "I have the feeling that I've seen her before."

Danny gave it a thought. She did look somewhat familiar, but they'd never been in Scotland before. "I don't think that we could know her."

"I would've remembered a pretty face like that." Tucker grinned. "But now that you mention it. She _did_ look familiar."

The waitress appeared beside their table with a clean cloth and handed it to Danny. Their eyes crossed. Blue meeting bright blue. He blinked and the waitress had walked off again. He stared after her, not really knowing what to do.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" His mother asked, concerned by her son's reaction.

Danny shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine. I–" Suddenly it felt like his insides where frozen and a blue mist escaped his mouth. He looked at it almost in disbelieve. "You got to be kidding me."

"But, I don't see any ghost around." Tucker scanned the pub.

Maddie pulled a ghost tracking device from some hidden pocket in her jumpsuit and ignored her daughters annoyed groan. She turned it on and immediately a shrill alarm rang through the pub.

" _Ghost detected. Ghost detected. Ghost detected._ "

As one the patrons turned around at the commotion and the waitress stopped in her tracks. Maddie smiled sheepishly, trying to shut the device down. It stubbornly continued bleeping. The waitress hadn't turned around, Danny noted. She tried to make her way through the full pub, tripped and fell. The tray she was carrying crashed down. The glasses splintered into a million pieces when they hit the wooden floor. Tucker wanted to jump up to help her, but she waved him away, scrambled to her feet and made a run for it, slamming the kitchen door close behind her. Finally, the device stopped screaming and the noise died down. As if nothing had happened, the patrons returned to their drinks.

"There is something strange about that waitress." Danny muttered.

"Really, Captain Obvious?" Sam arched her eyebrow.

The pot-bellied man from earlier came back to take their orders. The red-haired waitress didn't return.

* * *

They returned to their cabin after dinner, only to set out again. At least Team Phantom set out. Danny thought it unwise to bring his parents along. In fear of spooking the Banshee, or blasting her to pieces.

A few minutes later Danny, Jazz, Sam and Tucker were making their way through the dark woods. Danny, in ghost form, lit the way with a glowing ball of ecto-energy serving as their flashlight.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Jazz asked tensed, looking around as if a ghost could jump her any minute.

"Positive." Danny answered, pushing away some bushes. Before them lay the loch, shimmering in the silvery white light of the full moon.

"It's beautiful." Jazz sighed before something caught her eye. "What's that?" She pointed at the large rock at the shore.

"According to the folder," Sam answered. "It's Bruce's Stone. Apparently he was some sort of lord around here and fought a battle at loch Trool."

"Did he win?" Tucker asked. All of them sighed. "What, I'm just interested."

"There!" Sam whispered pointing to the right side of the loch. A faint white light emitted through the trees. Mist appeared between the trees and rolled over the water. They all watched in amazement as the Banshee made her way out of the forest and towards the lake. She didn't stop at the shore stop and glided over the water. Her glowing aura lighting up the night sky and simmering off the waves. Her long white hair trailed behind her like a sail. She closed her eyes and started to sing. High, rolling notes that made Danny blink away the tears that started to well up in his eyes. The Banshee walked over the smooth lake surface. Her voice piercing their minds until nothing but the song remained. And in that moment it seemed like the whole world held its breath.

"It's beautiful in a strange way." Sam muttered absently.

"I love it so much." Tucker's eyes were hazy.

"It's so peaceful." Jazz sighed.

"Yeah…I almost hate to break it up." Danny formed an ecto-ball in his hand. Suddenly everyone blinked. It seemed to Danny as if they all awoke from a deep sleep. The Banshee was still singing, but somehow Danny had broken the spell by simply talking to them. It was strange that he hadn't fallen under the Banshees influents. He figured his ghost-powers must've protected him.

Sam was the first to come to her senses. "I don't think that's a good idea. This is her home after all."

"Besides she might attack again and dude," Tucker levelled a look at his friend. "You got your ass kicked last time."

"Did not." Danny objected. Sam coughed and Jazz looked everywhere but at him. "Okay fine." He extinguished the ball of energy. "Plan B."

On the lake the Banshee hadn't stopped singing. The fog rolled of her in waves, almost obscuring her. The group reached the lakeshore. The ghost hadn't noticed them yet. Tucker shoved Danny forwards. It earned him an exasperated glare from his friend. Tucker only shrugged as if to say: You're the one with the ghost powers.

Danny squared his shoulders. "Alright then." He muttered, debating the best way to approach the Banshee. Suddenly the world became deadly quite; the Banshee was facing them with burning blue eyes.

He put up his hands in a defence. "We are not here to hurt you."

As calm as the ghost had looked before, that image had completely changed. Her hair and clothing danced madly around her as she glowered at them. Apparently she didn't like being disturbed. Danny pushed away the threated feeling and turned to his friends to see if they were alright. They nodded. Jazz was a little pale around the nose, but she nodded too.

" _What do ye want? Why are ye here?"_ Her voice echoed over the lake, even though she didn't say anything out loud.

"We just want to talk, that's all." Danny put up his hands to calm her. The Banshee came a little closer, but stayed wary. Eyeing everyone with great caution. "What is your name?" Danny asked, trying to put the Banshee at ease.

The Banshee tilted her head a little to the side. She had reached the shore, but stayed above the water. _"My name 's Willow."_ She replied, inching closer to face Danny. _"Willow White."_ Danny took an involuntary step back as she alighted before him. _"You are trespassing in my forest."_ She smiled when she saw their alarmed faces. _"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you either."_

"You're a Banshee, aren't you?" Sam asked, now that the ghost seemed at ease. Willow nodded.

"Why did you attack us?" Jazz asked. The blue eyes of the Banshee flared up.

" _I did not attack ye. Ye attacked me!"_

"She has a point." Danny said, slightly amused. "We just wanted to know, why you are here. My ghost scene went off and…you know," Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "We just had to check it out." The Banshee appeared to think about this then smiled and nodded.

" _Ah yes, the ghost scene."_ She said as if she knew everything about it. _"It seems I didn't cloak myself as well as I thought I did."_

"Cloak?" Danny asked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

" _I can't tell ye. It's almost morning."_ She started to head back to the forest. But before she disappeared between the trees, she turned around. _"Oh an' Danny, I'm sorry about yer spilled drink."_


	4. 4 Rising Temperatures

**AU.**

Merry Christmas!

 **Chapter 4. Rising temperatures.**

Danny was thunderstruck. How did she know that someone spilled a drink on him? It had kept his mind busy all the way back to the cabin and during breakfast the next morning.

"Do you think they are one and the same person?" Sam spoke out his thoughts. "The waitress and the Banshee?"

Danny let his head rest on his hands. They were sitting against the outer wall of the cabin, enjoying the sunlight that had finally broken through the clouds. He had stared at the ceiling all night, unable to push the thoughts out of his head and by the looks of it, so had his friends. "No, well…Do you think it's possible?"

Sam and Tucker both shrugged. He wasn't sure himself. "The waitress's eyes were the same as the Banshee." Danny mused aloud. "But she can't be half-ghost, can she?"

Before any of them could answer a shadow fell over them. "I'm no half-ghost." A voice said in heavy Scottish accent. Danny peered up at the tall figure blocking the sunlight. "I'm just really good at cloaking myself." She shifted her weight; sunlight shone of bright red hair, partly hiding her bright blue eyes. "Ye didn't even notice me approaching."

The teenagers were up in an instant. The waitress laughed and Danny could've sworn it echoed a little. Danny just his hand to block the sun, taking in the girl in front of him. She wore ragged jeans and a white tank top. A checked blue green shawl was casually wrapped around her shoulders. Her red hair was braided in a long braid.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. Her voice had a slight edge to it. Almost protective. The waitress turned to look at her. Her face was now partly in shadows and Danny could see that her eyes had a faint glow to them.

"My name is Willow. But ye already knew that, did ye not?"

Danny finally found his voice. "Are you sure you're not half-ghost?" He just had to ask. Even though he had no idea how she could've become one without a portal. Willow laughed again.

"I'm positive." She said. "I have this…ability…tae make people believe I'm human. Like an illusion." She shrugged. "It'll fool yer mind into thinking I'm something I'm not. Thus cloaking myself from yer ghost sense."

"So, why are you here?" Danny hadn't meant to sound harsh, but curiosity got the better of him.

A dark look crossed Willow's face. "I need yer help." She averted her eyes. "I'm in danger."

"From what?" Danny couldn't image this ghost being in danger from anything.

"Hunters." Willow replied, drawing circles in the dirt with her foot. "They've been after me for a while. As soon as I noticed ye were here I thought," She looked at Danny. "I thought ye might be able tae help me."

* * *

Jazz put a glass of tea in front of Willow, who accepted it in silent gratitude as she let her eyes scan the page of Sam's book. They had moved the conversation inside and were now gathered around the wooden table. Willow's presence made the temperature drop a couple of degrees, but no one really minded. Danny had made sure his parents were taking a walk in the woods. Meanwhile Jazz was observing Willow from every angle.

"Illusions, hmm?" She stroked her chin. "So, we should be able to look through it?"

Willow sipped her tea. "Ye might try. But I doubt it. Dinnae fash yersel."

"Sorry, what?" Tucker asked from opposite her.

Willow chuckled. "Don't trouble yourself." She translated.

Danny couldn't be bothered by her appearance. He knew more ghost that could take on the appearance of a human. What he really wanted to know was why she was clearly able to talk normally.

"There's one thing I don't understand." Sam said, voicing Danny's thoughts. "What's with the telepathy?"

Willow put her cup down. "That's a rather long story." She bit her lip. "I, well, my voice can be quite," She seemed to search for the right word. "Destructive. Ye'all saw what happened."

"That wasn't your fault." Danny said. "My mom attacked you, you were only defending yourself."

"It was my fault!" Willow's eyes flared an angry red that had them all take a step back. Willow took a deep breath; the red fading from her eyes. "I don't mean too, but I make people feel threated. Make them do reckless deeds that might get them killed. I try tae keep it to a minimum, but I can't always control it." She shook her head. "Keeping up this illusion takes up a lot of energy. I feel secure enough to talk aloud. When I'm in my original form I'm at full power." Suddenly she shoved her chair back and rose to her feet. "I have tae go."

"you don't have to go yet." Danny objected.

"I have tae go." Willow repeated with more force, her eyes drifted towards the window. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Danny followed her gaze and saw what had startled Willow into leaving. His parents where back. Willow was already fading out of the visible spectrum by the time the front door opened. But she wasn't fast enough. Danny grabbed her hand, shivering as a cold washed over him.

"You don't have to leave because of them."

"Let go of me." Willow's voice trembled on a growl.

"Danny listen to her." Sam said, voice tense.

"They might be able to help you." Danny tried.

"Let me _go_!" Willow's eyes flared red as she pushed him away. Danny's hit the floor just as his father entered the room. Danny looked back at Willow. Her human appearance had vanished completely.

"Ghost!" His father cried. Danny was up just in time to pushed his father's arm away just as he fire off his gun. The shot when wild and missed the angry Banshee by an inch. Willow shrieked and phased through the wall.

"Dad no!" Danny screamed, but his father had made a run for the door and stormed outside, eco-gun blazing. Danny went after him, transformed and phased through the door. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. His father was firing eco-blasts after ecto-blast at a really pissed off Banshee, who deftly avoided each and every blast.

"Dad, knock it off!" Danny jumped in front of his father, only to get hit by an ecto-blast. He crashed into the cabin wall, leaving a spider web of cracks.

"Son!" His father dropped the gun and ran to his son's side. "I'm sorry, son." He helped Danny up. His mother came running at the sound of the crash and took in the situation. Danny was on the ground, supported by his father, and hovering above it all was a ghost. That was all Maddie needed to know. She fired her ecto-gun. The shot hit her square in the chest and threw her backwards into a tree.

"No one touches my son!" She yelled, charging up the gun. She aimed for the Banshee and blasted her again with a powerful shot. Willow was too late to dodge shot and it hit her, sending her sliding over the ground. It left deep furrows in the dirt.

"Mom no!" Danny yelled in shock. "It wasn't her!"

But it was too late. His mother fired another shot, but this time Willow flew up and the shot blasted the ground, spraying dirt and bits of grass everywhere. The Banshee let out a screech that send shivers down their spines. Her eyes burned a terrifying red and then…she screamed.

The blast hit them seconds later and it was just like Danny remembered it. Like a hugging a train. A very loud train that made his ears bleed. Danny crashed into the cabin wall, while his parents slid over the ground until a tree stopped them. They covered their ears in a desperate attempt to block out the horrible sound, but to no avail. Willow kept on screaming, never stopping for breath. Sam, Tucker and Jazz stormed out of the cabin, right at the moment when the roof collapsed and came down with a thundering sound of falling wood. The chimney was blown apart and they had to jump aside to avoid being hit by stones. Danny meanwhile tried to regain his balance, but the scream blocked out all his senses and kept him pinned against the wall. It was just like his Ghostly Wail, only on a higher pitch. It didn't just destroy everything in its patch, it also disorientated. A tree on his right was violently unrooted and came flying for his friends and sister.

" _No!_ " He pushed himself of the wall and lurched towards them, grabbing them and turning them intangible. The tree passed harmlessly through and hit another tree behind them with such forced that the other tree snapped like a twig.

Willow snarled and shrieked again.

"WE'VE GOT TO MAKE HER STOP!" Sam shouted, barely audible over the continues screaming. She was blown backwards by the sonic waves, but Danny grabbed onto her and pulled her close. With his other hand he grabbed Tucker and Jazz. Concentration on his powers he managed to levitated himself of the ground. But the screaming messed with his powers and he crashed; taking his friends and sister with him.

"DANNY DO SOMETHING!" He heard his mother shout. Do something? What? The powerful screaming had destroyed half the cabin and a good part of the forest around it, yet Willow kept on shrieking. Destroying the forest she wanted to protect.

Danny saw no other way. Digging down deep into his powers he took a deep breath and unleashed a scream of his own.

The Wail hit Willow, who hadn't seen it coming, in the flank and send her flying. Danny ceased his Wail and dropped down on his hands and knees. The screaming died down, but no sound returned. Except for a faint ringing in his ears. Willow was up in an instant; teeth bared in a growl. Danny groaned. She hadn't broken a sweat, she wasn't even panting. Danny on the other hand was exhausted and had to keep himself from turning back human. He looked up at her, wondering were all this rage came from. The Banshee glided towards him, claws extended, ready to rip him to shreds.

"Willow listen to me!" He pleaded, hoping that some of his words would penetrate her rage. "This isn't you! I know you aren't an evil ghost, please stop this!"

" _Bí ar shiúl!_!" She screamed back and another wave of sound hit him. Her eyes darted from him, to his friends and family.

"What did she say?" He asked them. He had no idea if he had been shouting or not. He could barely hear himself. He turned to face his family and friends, but they only shrugged.

Jazz stepped forward having an answer as usual. "I think she speaks Gaelic!" She said, louder than necessary. Danny guessed she hadn't had their full hearing back yet either.

" _Bí ar shiúl!_!" Willow said again, it sounded like a plea. Her rage seemed to have deflated and was replaced by pure fear. " _Roimh mé_ _Gortaítear tú_ _!"_ Then she turned tail land fled.

Danny jumped up to chase after her, but his parents stopped him. His mother put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Leave her, Danny." She said softly. Danny shrugged the hand off his shoulder and turned around, eyes blazing an angry green.

"No,you don't understand!" He took a deep breath to calm himself and continued. "You attacked her, you made her angry… or terrified. She was only protecting herself!"

"Danny," His mother began with that tone that stated that she didn't want to start a discussion. "Not all ghost are evil, we know that now. But she," Maddie shook her head again. "I think you misjudged her."

"No, no we didn't!" Danny couldn't comprehend it. Sure Willow had been perfectly calm one moment, a nervous wreck the next, and a murders monster just after, but Danny figured she must've had a reason. Evil ghosts would attack first, not later. "She was calm and normal until you started shooting at her. Again." His parents shared a look and then had the decency to look guilty. "I'm going after her. She needed my help with something." And with that he took off. Sam and Tucker shared a look and then followed.

* * *

Maddie sat at the table and looked up at the sky which was visible through the destroyed ceiling. She cupped her hands around a cup of coffee. Jack joined her at the table, but she didn't notice him until he coughed.

"Mads, do you think Danny was right?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "We should've listen to him."

"Darn right you should've." Jazz joined them. "He was telling the truth you know." She took a sip from her tea. "Willow isn't evil. She could have attacked us a whole lot sooner, but all she wanted to do was talk to us. She needed Danny's help, that's why she came back."

Jack and Maddie shared a glance. "So," Maddie began. "She really is friendly? But she fought back!"

"In defense!" Jazz took a deep breath. "She is obviously scared of hunters. She told us earlier that hunters were after her. When you attacked her she must have thought that _you_ were hunters. Which of course you are." She added. "Besides, she is working as a waitress in a _human_ pub. Posing as a human." Maddie still couldn't grabs the logic of that particular behaviour. No other ghost worked in the human work unless it was to serve some evil plot.

"So, than what is her obsession?" Maddie asked. Jazz sighed. Her mother the scientist through and through.

"How should I know?" Jazz answered taking a final swallow from her tea. "You should ask her yourself. If you don't shoot first and ask questions later." She raised from her seat and left for her room. Which was the only room still intact. Jack sighed deeply and Maddie stared at her quickly cooling coffee.

* * *

 **Welcome to Irish with Willow.**

This week featuring:

Bí ar shiúl! – Go away.

Roimh mé Gortaítear tú – Before I hurt you.

Thanks for watching!

Also. I would love to get some feedback on my OC Willow.


	5. 5 Getting to know you

**AU.**

What's this? What's this? Two chapters in one day? Insane!

Because it's Christmas!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5. Getting to know you.**

Danny flew through the forest with Sam and Tucker hot on his heels. They'd been searching the woods around their cabin for over an hour, but there was no creepy mist, not strange light and no Banshee.

"Willow!" Sam cupped her hands around her mouth to make her voice sound louder. Only an owl bothered to response.

Danny hovered above the treetops looking out for any form of supernatural light. They were circling the loch, the place Danny figured, functioned as her home. The woods were dark, the only movement being the night animals, skittering around in the bushes and trees.

Danny ascended next to his friends and sighed. "There's no sign of her anywhere. Where could she have gone?"

A soft singing in the distance answered him and they had to strain their ears to hear it. It was not the ethereal singing they'd heard before, but it was her, not doubt about it.

"It's Willow." Sam said a smile crossing her lips. "It must be."

"Or it's another Banshee out to maim us." Tucker suggested. "What?" He asked indignant when he got a pointed look from Sam. "You don't know what is out there. For all we know there could be more like her."

Danny had to agree with his friend. They didn't know what else lurked in the shadows. For all they knew these woods were crawling with Banshees.

" _There are no others like me out there."_

They jumped with a startled yelp and spun around. Right at that moment a blue mist escaped Danny's mouth.

"A little too late, Ghost Sense." Danny muttered.

Willow's aura shone brighter than Danny's, lighting up the forest around them. She looked different, older. Broken.

" _I'm tae only one of my kind left."_ She averted her brilliant eyes. _"There haven't been any other Banshees in fifteen hundred years."_

"Fifteen hundred years?" Sam asked incredulous.

"Are you telling us, you're…" Tucker drawled.

" _Fifteen hundred years old?"_ Willow smiled. _"Aye, I really am that old."_ The air shimmered around her as her appearance started to change. Her hair wild white hair became a bright red. Everything changed but her eyes. They remained bright and blue. "If not older. I lost count." She shrugged, but still refused to look at them. Danny, Sam and Tucker only stood their gaping at her. Sam was the first to put her jaw back in its rightful place. Of course she wasn't the only ghost they knew that was that old, but she looked so young.

"Okay…But why do you need our help if you have been able to defend yourself for so long?"

"I haven't been able tae defend myself. I have been Bound more times than I can count."

"Bound?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, that's erhm…" Willow looked like she rather not told them. "Let's just say it's pure painful, unpleasant and, if it fails, bad for ye health." She chuckled slightly at her own joke. "Anyway," She continued. "I came tae apologize." She held up her hand when Danny wanted to interrupt her. "Yes, it's my fault. I can't control myself, sometimes. I – I never learned how tae."

"You had fifteen hundred years." Tucker mumbled under his breath. It earned him a punish in the side curtesy of Sam.

"He's right." Willow sighed. "I realized it would be selfish to ask for yer help. Ye don't even know me. That's why I'm willing tae tell ye. Everything. But's it's rather a long story."

* * *

Willow tensed slightly when she entered the cabin and found Danny's parents sitting there. Jack set down his mug and his mother looked up from her book. It resulted in an awkward contest of who was not looking at who, until Jazz cleared her throat and steered the nervous ghost towards the couch.

"Mom, Dad, this is Willow. Willow, Jack and Maddie. My parents." Danny introduced them. Maddie and Jack nodded by way of greeting, but didn't leave their place at the table.

Willow gave a weak wave. "Hou's aw wi ye?"

"Yeah, nobody was able to follow that." Tucker said. "Anyway, shoot."

Willow gave him a started wide-eyed look.

"That's American for talk." Sam clarified, giving Tucker a reprimanding look.

"Talk about what?" Maddie asked, her voice mingled with distrust and interest.

Willow straightened her back and focused those unearthly eyes on the elder Fentons. "First, I came tae apologize. Second, I came tae explain and perhaps, I don't know, maybe…" She trailed of, averting her eyes again. "I haven't really talked to a human in quite a while."

Maddie's gaze softened somewhat. "It's alright." She gestured towards the couch. "Please, sit."

Danny didn't know what side of the internal battle his mother had clearly been having had won. Probably scientific interest. The chance to observe a ghost without having to catch one first. Willow sat down on an empty chair. Her eyes darted uneasily through the room. Danny sat down between his friends. His sister had taken place with her parents at the table. They all waited in silence for Willow to begin.

"It's maybe better if I start at tae beginning. I was born in Ireland, but my family moved tae Galloway because of…reasons."

"Family?" Jack asked, not bothering to hide his delight at talking to a full ghost.

"Yes, family." Willow said slowly. Then she seemed to understand. "I'm not a ghost, well, technically I am, sort of…" She searched for the right way to phrase it. "I'm a spirit actually. The difference being that I'm not the soul of the deceased."

Maddie seemed to catch on first. "So you are a form of higher ectoplasmic being, formed through ectoplasm and natural energy?"

Willow blinked slowly. "I didn't catch that. But the energy bit sounds about right. All Banshees are female and a new Banshee is created by combining the energy of five Banshees."

"Like some sort of ritual?" Sam asked.

"Precisely." Willow said. "Anyway. When I was 'bout six my tribe got attacked. I blacked out and when I woke up I was tied with something I could not escape from and my family had gone." Willow swallowed. "I never had the chance to go look for them. A group of men had surrounded me. And," Willow shook her head, trying to remember.

"When a Banshee is captured," She continued. "The capturer gets one wish in return for the Banshees freedom. But those wicked bastards always wish for the Banshee tae be their life-long slave. That process is called Binding. A Bound Banshee has tae obey every wish their master has and cannot be more than thirty meters away from said master." Willow looked bitter. "Until _dead_ do them part."

"Let me guess," Sam said. "You have been Bound?"

"More than once." Willow answered with a low growl. "In total I think I've had ten years of freedom."

"Ten years of freedom in fifteen hundred years?" Tucker looked astonished. "That's criminal."

"But, if you have to be their slave until they die," Jazz started, the gears in her head beginning to spin. "Then how come you're free now?"

Willow cast down her eyes and answered in a barely audible whisper. "I killed them."

* * *

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz were in temporary shock.

"You killed them?" Jack shared a look with his wife.

Danny said nothing. He noticed that Willow's eyes had started to glow red and that she was fighting to control herself. Her shoulders tensed.

"Do you…have _any_ idea…how much _torture_ I've been through?!" Willow finally exploded, her illusion flickered. Danny was up in an instant. "I get electrocuted if I stray as much as centimeter away from that thirty meter zone. I get electrocuted if I disobey, oh and on top of it all…I _can't lie!"_ Willow took a deep breath to calm herself the illusion snapping back in place. "Because if I lie…guess what?"

"You get electrocuted?" Tucker suggested. Willow gave a bitter nod.

"That's what Binding does tae a Banshee. Not tae mention that you have to fulfil _every single wish_. That includes wealth, power and murder." She stood up and paced through the room. Danny sat down again, but couldn't shake the feeling of feeling treated. Jack and Maddie never letting her out of their sight. Danny winched when Willow noticed the looks they were giving her.

"Are…Are you afraid of me?" She asked softly. "I-I…I'm sorry." She turned to leave, but to everyone surprise it was Maddie who stopped her. The mother laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and steered her back towards the chair. Willow started at her, disbelieving.

"I'm dangerous." She said eventually. "I – I killed. I –"

"Calm now, sweetie." Maddie smiled tensely. It was only now that Danny spotted the book his mother had been reading. Large and leather bound. "Let's just…Not talk about that. For now."

"I know what ye're thinking." Willow said softly. "When Banshees feel scared, sad, angry or threated, they attack. Out of instinct. Until we feel save once more." Willow was back at not looking at them. "Ye read that, did ye not?" She asked Maddie. Maddie nodded. "I am still sorry. I - The problem is that 'normal' Banshees don't have this problem. Sure they become hostile when under pressure, but they remain in control. Like a mother bear protecting her cubs. With me, it's… different." She sighed. "I never had anyone to teach me control, I –"

Danny shared a look with his friends then his family. "Apology accepted. And we believe you."

Willow snorted. "I can't lie, remember." She was clearly relieved, but still a bit nervous.

"One more thing." Maddie said. All of them held in their breath. "Can you please explain the exact difference between a ghost and a spirit?"

* * *

Willow had talked until the morning sun shone through the half-destroyed roof. She had explained everything she knew about the Ghost Zone, ghost, spirits a creatures far more mysterious.

"Fascinating." Maddie eyed Willow like seeing her for the first time. "Everything I studied about ghost and I haven't even scratched the surface yet."

"Yeah, first you found out your son is half-ghost and now that there is a thing called spirits." Tucker said. "Must be a shock, right Mrs. F?"

Mrs. Fenton rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Anyway, Danny told us you needed protection against hunters?"

Willow seemed to slink back into her shell again. "Aye. They've been after me for a five years now. And not to mention that when they started, I had just…escaped…my master." She snorted. "They believe I posed a threat to the tourists."

"Are you a danger to the people visiting the Glen?" Jazz asked, before her mother could.

"No…Only when they try tae destroy my forest. And even then I just scare them away. They know the Glen is haunted anyway." Danny smirked as his sister turned red, muttering _I know_ under her breath.

"I thought no one outside Amity Park believed in ghosts." Sam said.

Willow arched an eyebrow at her. "This is Great Britain. Everything here is haunted. Scotland most of all. You have seen Bruce's Stone right?"

"We hiked past that rock today." Maddie said. Danny and his friends and sister nodded too. Jack seemed confused as he tried to remember what stone they meant.

"Well a great battle takes place there every year. The Battle of Glen Trool between Robert Bruce and the Comyns and their allies. This battle replays itself ever since 1307. The English soldiers killed in the skirmish were buried at the flat grounds at the head of the loch, known as Soldier's Holm." Willow finished. "Yep, the Glen is pretty haunted." Everyone turned to look at Jazz. Jazz just smiled sheepishly.

"Least haunted place, hmm?" Danny raised his eyebrows.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I was wrong." Jazz said, surprising everyone. "And I'm sorry I couldn't give you that ghost-free vacation."

"That's alright." Danny smiled at his sister. He appreciated that she tried and that she cared about him. And besides. None of the ghosts, or spirits, that he had encountered so far where evil. Slightly unpredictable, but not evil.

"The battle takes place tomorrow!" Willow's yell immediately broke a window. "We could go watch it!"

"I don't know. Isn't that dangerous?" Jazz looked like she really didn't want to go. "All those angry medieval soldier ghosts?"

Willow shrugged. "Nah, they're so engrossed in killing each other, again, they won't even notice we're there. I watch every year…If I'm not tied up in someone secret prison that is."


	6. 6 The Battle of Glen Trool

**Chapter 6. The Battle of Glen Trool.**

The next evening they met up with Willow on a hill overlooking the Loch. The elder Fentons had brought seats and snacks. Maddie brought seats, Jack brought snacks. Danny and Jazz had made sure their Dad had left the ghost-hunting equipment in the cabin. Willow turned around when Tucker stumbled over a tree root and quickly put up her illusion.

"It's 'bout tae start." She told them, pointing to the head of the Loch. Suddenly on the steep slope, opposite the hill they were standing on, a few glowing orbs of light could be seen drifting between the trees. They pulsed, then began to grow. Larger and larger until they looked like men.

Jack looked at the spectacle through is Fenton binoculars. "They are carrying crowbars and levers." He informed the rest, bouncing around in his seat to get the best look. "Can we get closer?" He asked Willow with a hopeful expression.

"I wouldn't advise it." Willow smiled when she saw Jacks enthusiasm deflate. "Don't worry. We've got tae best seats in the house." This brought some of the eagerness back in the large man.

They could see that the ghosts began to loosen up stones and large blocks of granite.

"That pass is called The Steps of Trool." Willow informed them. "Bruce is preparing an ambush."

Not much later a troop of English soldiers appeared at the pass, they pointed and screamed when large boulders came down on them. Not much later arrows sailed through the air like a horde of angry wasps and Bruce's men charged down the slope. The sound of battle cries and metal against metal echoed over the Loch and Danny and his friends and family watched in amazement.

"This is called a ghostly-imprint or echo." Maddie educated them. "They are not really ghosts, but more of a memory that is imprinted in the area stirred by the ectoplasmic energy of -." Everyone hushed her when the battle became more heated. Danny was glad to see that Willow seemed able to relax. She was sitting crossed leg in the grass beside Tucker and Jazz, pointing out important aspects of the battle. Downhill, many of the English soldiers were killed off by Bruce's men and not much later they withdrew and vanished into the night. Victory shouts could be heard and as fast as the battle had begun, it disappeared. The ghostly soldiers shrunk back into glowing orbs and winked out of existence.

"Well, that was it." Willow stood up and stretched.

"That was…short." Jack pouted.

"It's more of an ambush than an actually battle." Willow explained. She looked up at the sky. "It's time for me tae go. I've got work in the morning."

"You have a job?" Danny arched a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I'm a waitress remember?" With that she dropped her illusion, white hair leaping free like a waterfall, and glided back into the forest. _"Oh and Danny?"_ She turned to look over her shoulder. _"I never got an answer."_

"An answer?" Danny asked puzzled. "About what?"

" _If you wanted tae…protect me. Against the Hunters?"_

Danny smiled. "Of course I want to help you." Willow smiled too.

" _Thank you, Phantom."_ With that she floated out of sight behind the trees. The Fenton family took this as their que to leave as well.

* * *

Back at the cabin Jack and Maddie went inside to put away the seats and make dinner. The teenagers stayed outside for a while longer. Enjoying the evening air.

"Do you think she sleeps?" Sam asked suddenly. She was leaning half against the cabin wall, half against Danny.

Danny crocked his head to look at her. "Who?"

"Willow. Do you think she sleeps? Or even needs too."

"Well, she _is_ a ghost." Jazz answered shrugging. She sat opposite them, beside Tucker.

"Spirit." Tucker corrected her. "Although she did say they were almost the same."

"I wonder where she is now–" Sam's question was cut off by a shriek, echoing through the forest. Spooked birds burst from the treetops and rabbits fled back into their holes.

"Willow!" Danny jumped up and transformed. His parents kicked the cabin door open and stormed outside, eco-guns charging up with shrill whines, just as the last ring disappeared over Danny's head.

"I swear where do you people hide those things?" Jazz muttered under her breath while she made to stand up. Sam and Tucker grabbed for their wrist-rays and Jazz sighed again. "Seriously?"

* * *

"We've got 'er now boys!" A fat, balding man with bad teeth shouted happily, smoking his cigarette. His three partners held on tight to thick robes that emitted a slightly green glow. "A'rite, fellahs. Bring 'er down!" The fat man blew out a ring of smoke. . The three men holding on to the ropes started to pull, putting all their weight behind it. Inside the robes clutches, several meters above the ground, was Willow. She struggled and wriggled while hissing and screeching at her assailants. Her hair floated madly around her head and her eyes where a solid burning red. She tried to scream but found that she couldn't. It was useless. She knew what kind of robe this was and she knew she was powerless to do anything about it. Her feet touched the ground and she was pulled onto her knees.

"Well, well, sweetheart." The fat man scoffed and pulled Willow's chin up so she faced him. He stared into her burning eyes without so much as a flinch. "Not so touch now, are ye?" The head of the cigarette burned close to her skin and she hissed. "You gave us quite a hard time." She spat him in the face. The fat man jerked her head so fast around that, if she were human, her neck would have snapped like a twig. Willow screeched in pain and panted, but she turned around to face her tormentor. They wouldn't take her without a fight. Not after so many years of freedom.

"I know what yer thinking." The man continued. She highly doubted that. "But, I'm not the one that's gonna Bind ye."

The other men snickered. Willow turned to glare at them, but, with the Banshee safety tied up, they weren't intimidated.

"I'm just gonna deliver the package." The fat man continued, taking a pull from his cigarette and he tipped some ass on Willow's face. The Banshee narrowed her eyes in a deadly glare. "Oh, don't give me that look, sweetheart. Ye 'at it coming. Ye were just being incautious. Ye had to make a slip eventually, innit?"

Willow let out a low growl and flashed her eyes. It wasn't much, but it was the best she could do for now. She would get her revenge sooner or later. Right now, she was content thinking about slowly breaking their bones. She just hopped that somehow the Fentons had heard her, before it was too late.

* * *

"Do we even know where we're going?" Tucker asked exhausted as he jogged behind his friends. They were climbing up a steep hill, Danny up front lighting the way with his glowing aura and a radiant ecto orb in his hand.

"The Fenton Finder _has_ locked into an ecto-signature. Not Danny's of course." Maddie said, looking at the Fenton Finder in her husband's hands. "And it leads us this way."

"Satisfied with the answer, Tuck?" Sam asked mockingly.

"Technology never lies." He answers, cuddling his PDA affectionately and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Guys, shut it! I think I heard something." Danny floated up a little and listened. A vague screech could be heard, but it was nothing like Willow's usually screams.

" _Ghost detected…directly ahead."_ The Fenton Finder droned in a uninterested monotone. Jack's face lit up and he followed the flashing dot on the radar, walking face-first into a tree.

"Give me that, sweetie." Maddie gently pulled the invention out of her husband's hands and followed the signal.

"There, a white glow!" Jazz pointed ahead and sure enough a white-blueish glow was visible between the trees. Danny felt, rather than saw, his Ghost Sense go off and the Fentons and friends started to run towards the light, Danny flying ahead of them.

Suddenly he stopped abruptly and his father slammed into him, slapping him to the ground.

"Erm…sorry son." Jack pulled Danny of the ground and wiped the dirt from his son's jumpsuit. Danny gave him an annoyed glare and put a finger against his lips to silent his father. Then he pointed at the clearing ahead. Everyone looked around him to see what he meant. In the middle of the clearing floated a small, white-blues ball of flames. The source of the light and the soft squeals.

"But, that's not Willow." Tucker stared at the tiny ghost before him.

"Really Captain Obvious? We hadn't noticed." Sam said crossing her arms and arching her eyebrows. "It must be a Will-o'-the-Wisp." The tiny ghost squeaked softly and floated aimlessly around in the clearing.

"It's kinda cute." Jazz said.

"Don't be fooled, Jasmine." Her father warned. "It's still a ghost. They can't be trusted!" Danny arched an eyebrow at his father. "Except you, son."

"Whatever." He floated up. "We need to find Willow. She is might be in trouble!"

Suddenly alarmed by the voices behind it, the Wisp turned around to face them. It had tiny glowing eyes, but lacked any other facially features. It squeaked, but didn't move. When it squeaked again, all around it, tiny orbs of light started to light up the forest. Hundreds of Will-o'-the-Wisps flickered to life around them, all humming and squealing while observing the strangers.

"Do something, Danny." Tucker hid behind his friend.

"Do what? They are tiny ghost, they won't hurt a fl–"

The Wisps uttered a very-high pitch battle cry and launched themselves at them. They all screamed and made a run for it. Danny tried to blast a couple of them with ecto-blasts, but they simply absorbed it and fired it back with double power.

"Danny stop doing that!" Tucker yelled, saving his PDA from the blasts.

"You were the one wanting me to do something!" Danny screamed back, grabbing Jazz and Sam and pulling them away before a stream of blue flames could burn them to a crisp.

"Who said they were cute!" Sam shouted, giving Jazz a dirty look. Jazz grinned guiltily in return.

"I told you ghosts couldn't be trusted!" Jack yelled as he dodged a burst blue flame.

"Jack!" Maddie glared at him, while doing a summersault to dodge the flames shot at her.

"Except Danny…of course." Jack grinned sheepishly. He fired a shot with his ecto-gun and missed the Wisps he was aiming for. The Wisps in question uttered a high squeal that sounded like laughter- before it got blasted by an ecto ray from Danny's hand. It flew through the air and disappeared between some trees. Immediately ten more Wisps took its place and started to pursue Jack. The elder Fenton jumped to escape from the flames fired at him. Danny took out a couple more Wisps, but they were with too many.

"Run!" He yelled at his family and friends before being hit by multiple ecto-flames.

"Nobody hits my baby!" Maddie blasted two Wisps with her arm mounted ecto ray.

"Aaah, thanks squeaky cheeks." Jack looked touched.

Maddie lowered her eyebrows. "I meant Danny."

They started to run from the pursuing Wisps. Danny had picked himself up from the ground and flew behind his friends. His parents and sister ran before them. The Wisps screeched madly as they chased them throughout the forest. The Fentons and friends where almost overrun when the Wisps suddenly stopped the chase and glared at them from a distance. The Fentons and Sam and Tucker stopped running and turned around. The Wisps were glaring and hissing at them, but didn't go any further.

"They stopped." Tucker remarked.

"Seriously Tuck." Sam arched her eyebrow in a really?-really? expression. Tucker huffed something under his breath.

"No time to stop." Danny said. "We've got to find Will –" A loud scream from somewhere near by interrupted him. Danny pushed through the bushes and what he saw made his breath stock in his throat.

Willow crocked her head up when she heard the rustle of bushes. She could catch a glim of a black and white blur throwing itself towards her, before her capture knocked her across the head and dragged her into the forest. The last thing she saw was Danny, screaming her name and reaching out to her, before she passed out.

* * *

" _Willow!_ " Danny bellowed as he saw the four men drag the Banshee into the forest and out of sight. "We've got to follow them!" He fell a big hand clasp around his arm to hold him back.

"Easy there, son." Jack soothed. Danny alighted next to him and phased his arm through the hold his father had on him.

"She is in danger Dad! I said I would protect her!"

"We know, Danny." Sam took his gloved hand in hers, silently cursing his hero-complex. "But we can't rush in without a plan and we can't just blast them into oblivion. Even though I wouldn't mind."

"Sam's right, little brother." His sister added. "As far as I could tell, they were all human."

"And, officially, it's illegal to shoot humans." Sam continued. "Not that they don't deserve it."

Danny loved his girlfriend's dry sense of humour and squeezed her hand a little.

"You're right. All of you. But we've _got_ to at least follow them to find out where they are taking her." He sighed when he saw the look the others were giving him. "I promise I won't hit anyone."

"Alright." His mother agreed. "We'll follow them, find out where they are hiding, how many of them there are, if there are any ghost involved and then, when we are sure of the situation, we will undertake action. But we won't rush into anything." She gave Danny a pointed look. Danny nodded.

"Sounds like plan."


	7. 7 Old Friends

**AN.**

First chapter of the new year!

May 2017 be better than 2016.

* * *

 **Chapter 7. Old friends**

They had followed the deep furrows Willow had left in the soil and tracked her all the way to an old, wooden, two story sawmill. The Fentons and friends were now lurking behind some bushes, observing the rundown building. The lights inside where lit. The sawmill was the only light in the forest, save for Danny's glowing aura.

"I count only two guards." Maddie observed as she looked through the Fenton binoculars. Two guards armed with clubs marched back and forth before the entrance.

"That's odd." Jazz remarked. "Why only two guards?"

"They don't know _we're_ here." Danny whispered too his sister. "They don't expect any trouble."

"For their health I hope they have more people inside." Tucker said, trying to find something to hack on his PDA. Sam arched an eyebrow.

"Why? The less the better."

"I know. What I meant was that _if_ Willow breaks free, they're gonna have a bad time."

"They deserve everything that comes their way." Sam hissed through her teeth.

"Will you two shut it?" Danny pointed to a faint white glow inside the sawmill that added to the soft orange lighting. Three figures moved before the window on the second floor. Two of them glowing.

"Ghosts?" Tucker put his PDA down, unable to find anything hackable inside the old sawmill.

"That does sound like my kind of luck." Danny half-shrugged.

"My resource is still proof this place is ghost-free." Jazz lamented quietly.

Everyone ignored her and looked at Danny instead. Danny bit the inside of his cheek, trying hard to come up with a plan that not involved hitting humans with ecto-blasts.

"Okay," He began slowly. "Jazz and Dad, you two distract those guards, while Mom, Tucker, Sam and I go inside."

"He! Why do we have to distract the guards?" His sister asked indignant.

"Because, frankly, you and Dad aren't the best shots. No offence."

"But, I was hoping to rip some ghosts apart molecule by molecule!" Jack put his hands up for emphasize. Danny rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment, and jerked his thumb towards the guards.

"Just distract them and try to leave some bruises."

"Will do, son!" His father slammed his shoulder sending Danny face-first into the bushes with a loud rustle of leaves and breaking twigs.

"Did you hear that?" One of the guards said. "It came from that direction!"

"Nice job, Dad." Danny said sarcastically, picking himself up from the bush. He grabbed Sam, who held hands with Tucker, and his mother and turned them all invisible and intangible before flying them to the sawmill. The two guards yelled a curse when they spotted the big, in orange jumpsuit clad man and the red-haired girl beside him.

"Run?" Jazz suggested to her father. Jack nodded.

"Run."

"RUN!" They cried in unison as the guards came crashing towards them.

* * *

Danny phased them through the wall into the sawmill and put them down gently, without letting go. The wicked blades of the saw glistered in the light of an abandoned lantern. A pile of logs lay next to it, waiting to be sliced. Outside they could hear the soft splashing of the river as it made its way past rocks and logs. The only exists where a dive into the river or the door behind them. This room was completely abandoned, but dust rained down on them as heavy footsteps moved around above them. Danny let go, making them all visible and tangible again.

"Mom, you and Tucker stay here and guard the exits, make sure no one escapes. Sam and I will try to find Willow."

"Sure thing, Danny." Maddie eagerly reached for the Fenton bazooka on her back and made for the door. Tucker, charging up his wrist ray followed closely behind.

"Where do you think they will hold her?" Sam asked in a hushed whisper. "It's not like it's a big sawmill."

"The mill has only one floor above the sawing." Danny answered quietly. "My guess is the office upstairs. The one with the ghosts in it."

"Are you ready to kick some ecto butts then?" Sam said a wicked grin spreading across her face as she gently stroked her wrist ray.

Danny grinned. "Always."

He took her hand in his and focused into turning them both invisible and intangible once more. He flew through the wooden floor into the hallway above. In the next room they could hear voices having an argument that occasionally got interrupted by a muffled angry screech.

"Well, at least we know Willow's inside." Sam said as another screech interrupted the conversation. Danny motioned for her to be silent as he listened to the other voices. They sounded familiar. Unnervingly familiar. The first voice was humble and nervous and definitely human. The other two were deep and carried a slight echo.

"I know those voices." Danny whispered and he saw that Sam recognized them too. One was deep and confident, the other was also deep with a heavy southern accent.

* * *

"Why do we even keep these humans around?" A large ghost, clad in a metallic battle suit, asked while he observed the cowering fat man before him.

"Because, I had the other three overshadowed." Another ghost dressed in a white suit and a black fedora answered. "Is everything taken care of?" He turned to the human.

"Yes, yes." The fat man replied, nodding his head. "The Banshee is tied up in that rope ye gave me an mah fellahs. She's in the other room."

"We can hear that." Skulker rolled his eyes. In the adjoining room his prize tried to scream again.

"Very well." Walker grinned pleased, his green eyes shimmering.

"And the best thing is," Skulker said, crossing his massive arms, a satisfied expression on his metal face. "That blasted Ghost Child is nowhere near us."

"Think again bucket head!"

The two ghost whirled around with eyes almost comically wide. Skulker's eyebrows dropped when he spotted Danny.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Missed me?" Danny asked as he shot an ecto-blast at Skulker. The hunter ghost flew up, avoiding the shot. It hit the wooden desk instead.

"HE! That is mahogany!" Walker yelled as he fired a pink blast from his hands. Danny deftly dodged and fired one of his own. It hit Walker straight in the chest and send him crashing into the mahogany desk. Splitting the thing in half.

"What in the world are you doing here Whelp?!" Skulker demanded, a gun came out of his arm and a red dot appeared on Danny's forehead.

"And here I thought, you liked my surprise visit." Danny grinned and he put up a shield before the ecto-energy could blast his head off. "I'm heartbroken." He blasted Skulker into the desk next to Walker.

"What I want to know is, how did _you_ get here? And why did you kidnap Willow?" Danny floated before the two ghosts, arms crossed. The door to the adjoining room flew open and Sam busted into the office with a still tied up Willow in tow. The Banshee looked down right livid. She was gagged, but her eyes shot fire.

"Well," Walker began, giving Willow a menacing grin. "Wulf was so friendly as to give some assistance. After a little persuading, that is." Willow growled low in her throat like a feral animal.

"But why come to Scotland of all places?" Sam asked, pointing the thermos's business end towards the ghost warden. Skulker had dizzily risen from the desk and got blasted right back in it by Danny.

"Stay still and answer her." Danny growled.

"The Banshee is a rare and very valuable prize." Skulker grinned, standing up again. "She will make a fine addition to my collection. Next to your pelt!" He fired a blast form his arm mounted gun and Danny crashed into the wall with a loud grunt. Sam immediately made to suck the hunter ghost into the thermos, but Walker grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her up from the ground, taking the thermos from her and throwing it away.

"I want her for a different reason." The warden threw Willow an angry glare. "She has been breaking the rules."

"Doesn't everyone in your book?" Danny picked himself off the wall and fired twin ecto blasts from his cupped hands, hitting the warden in the shoulder. Walker dropped Sam as he grabbed his wounded shoulder with one hand and fired an ecto blast with his other. The blast missed by a long shot. Sam rolled away and shot the ghost with her wrist-ray, scorching his black fedora. Danny flew over to his girlfriend and Willow and took on a defensive stand before them.

"You do _not_ get to hurt my friends!" His hands glowed with green energy.

"Friend?" Walker asked, casually brushing the dust of his sleeve. "I bet she hasn't told you everything then."

Willows voice drifted through their minds. _"Don't ye dare ye bastard piece of filth!"_

"Didn't tell me what?" Danny asks warily, ignoring Willow's protests. Walker shared a wicked grin with Skulker before answering. Danny shuddered. Everything those two agreed was probably bad for his health.

"She never told you she –" Before Walker could finish a ghost ray from Willow's eyes hit him square in the chest and the warden glided over the ground, coming to an halt against the wall.

"What is this?" Skulker's eyes grew wide with fear. "She isn't supposed to be able to do that!"

The ropes around Willow's body began to glow as red as her eyes, before burning to ashes. The Banshee took a deep breath and Sam and Danny instinctively dropped low, covering their ears, before she let out an ear slipping screech.

Glass shattered and wood splintered as the Banshees fury intensified. Skulker was blasted backwards; crashing into the far wall. Walker, who was already there, was pushed farther into the wood. Danny grabbed Sam with one hand and phased her into the adjoining room where they found the fat man lying rolled up cowering in the corner, clutching his ears as the room they just escaped from was being ripped apart. The door stood ajar and Danny saw the furious attack that Willow let loose on the two, now defenseless, ghosts. The wall was almost destroyed and the roof was close to collapsing. It wouldn't take long before Willow took the entire building, with all of them in it, down. Danny could only hope his mother and Tucker had cleared the building by now. In the corner of his eye a glimmer caught his attention. The thermos.

"Stay here!" He shouted over the screeching. "I've got an idea!" Without waiting for Sam's reaction he phased through the wall into the office. He launched himself towards the thermos – and got blasted aside by a ghost-ray. He landed hard against the wooden floor as his momentum carried him until he hit the wall; His chest smoking from the ray. He blinked the stars from his vision. His eyes, trying to focus. An enraged snow white face loomed into view. Two red eyes burned before him as Willow towered over him. Her hands glowing and crackling with red ecto-energy.

"Oh shi-" Was all he could say before Willow blasted him again. He shot up, narrowly avoiding the blast, but Willow was quicker. She whirled around and grabbed him by his throat. Danny let out a strangled gurgle as she lifted him up and threw him across the room with astonishing strength. Danny could turn intangible just in time and soared through the wall where he landed painfully on his back beside his girlfriend.

"I take it your idea failed?" Sam asked mockingly.

"Very funny." Danny picked himself up from the floor, just as Willow blew the door of its hinges.

"That doesn't look good." Sam muttered as she beheld Willow in all her magnificent fury. "She looks more pissed than usual."

"Sam, take that chicken," He jabbed a thumb in the fat man's direction. "and find Mom and Tucker. Tell Mom I need her help."

"I could help you too, you know." Sam scowled. Willow let out a shriek and fired a blast, but not towards Danny. He put up a shield before the fat man could scorched to cinders.

"I know, I know." Danny grabbed the man and hurried him towards the door. "But I need you to take him to safety and I don't want you to get hurt."

Sam arched an eyebrow at him, but did as she was asked. She pushed the man into the hallway and slammed the door shut but not before she gave Danny a scorching glare. Obviously not happy with being appointed the damsel in distress.

Willow snarled at the loss of her prey and directed her wrath at Danny instead. She lurched at him, pinning him against the ground, digging her sharp nails into his wrists, growling like a feral animal. Danny groaned under her weight and put his feet in her stomach, kicking her off of him. His jumpsuit was ripped where her nails had scratched it open and from his wrists dripped a small stream of green ectoplasm. He didn't have long to recover as Willow fired an ecto-ray in his direction. He dodged narrowly, the blast splintering the woodwork.

"You aim like my Dad!"

Willow let out a roar and made to lurch at him again. Danny dodged and grabbed her by her dress, throwing her through the wall and back into the office. Willow lay stunned on the floor when Danny phased into the room.

"That wasn't so hard." He observed her unconscious form. Her hair still waved around her. Something was off. Her eyes shot open. Too late he realized Willow was faking. She launched herself at him, Danny turned intangible in time to avoid having his chest slashed open.

"Willow this isn't you. You have to calm down and –" An ecto-blast almost scorched his head. "Geez woman, _calm down!"_ Willow opened her mouth and Danny braced himself.

An ear splitting screech hit him squared and he was thrown against the wall. He groaned with the effort of staying conscious. The attack drained him of all his energy and he had to fight to stay in ghost-form. Willow's shrieking droned out all other sounds and threatened to tear his eardrums. He could feel a sticky stream of ectoplasm stream from his ears over his neck. He gritted his teeth, a white ring forming around his waist. He didn't notice the door being kicked open. He didn't notice it when Willow ceased her onslaught. The twin white rings traveled across his body and he slid down the wall where he collapsed on the floor. The last thing he heard was Willows confused and angry screams as she was sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

* * *

 **AN.**

Short chapter. My apologizes. At least there was some action in this one, right?


	8. 8 Anger Management for dummies

**AN.**

I would love some feedback on this fic. I think it will improve my writing.

Thanks and as always, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8. Anger Management for dummies.**

Bright sunlight filtered through his eyelids, pulling him from the deeps of sleep. Danny slowly cracked open his eyes. The wooden beams above him spun blurry in and out of his vision as he tried to focus.

"Oh thank heavens, your awake!" He heard his mother exclaim. Her voice filled with relieve. "We were so worried." She wrapped her arms around her son in a tight embrace. Danny tried to smile, but his entire body ached and he winched instead.

"What happened?" He asked weakly. When he scanned the room his eyes fell on his father and sister. His father looked bitter and his sister concerned, but none of them met his eye.

"You got attacked by Willow." Jazz answered softly. "She nearly killed you." The memory hit Danny like a train. Willow _had_ attacked him. She had done so before, but never like this. Before she had only been scared, now she had been angry. Very, very angry.

"But don't you worry, son." His father continued with a dark look. "She is safety trapped inside the Fenton thermos." Before Danny could response, the door to his room flew open and Sam and Tucker streamed in.

"You're awake!" Sam flung her arms around her boyfriend and Danny winched again. "Sorry, sorry." Sam quickly released him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by an oncoming train."

"I can't believe Willow would do something like this." Tucker shook his head in disbelieve.

"Before she was only scared, now she was enraged." Danny answered looking from his friends to his parents. "You said you trapped her in the thermos?" He asked his dad.

"It was a good thing your mother found you when she did." He said smiling at his wife. "If Sam hadn't warned her you would've been…" He trailed off. "It's a shame we can't throw that blasted Banshee back into the ghost zone."

"It wasn't her fault." Danny tried to sit up, but his body protested by sending burning pains through his nerves. "She was angry and scared."

"You don't have to defend her Danny." His mother warned. "Once a nasty ghost, always a nasty ghost."

"No, Danny's right." Jazz spoke up. "She can't control her emotions, maybe if we would help her, she can change her ways. She really isn't a bad ghost you know."

"That's right. She really is nice. She just has some anger management issues." Tucker added.

"You just say that because you think she's hot." Sam added dryly.

"That too." Tucker added unashamed.

"Let me check up on your wounds, Danny." His mother said, unwrapping his bandaged wrists. Only a few small red lines remained of the deep gashes Willow had made. "My, you really do heal fast." His mother kissed his forehead gently. "Now go back to sleep, sweetie. We will deal with that ghost tomorrow." They all left the room and his mother turned off the lights. Danny immediately sunk back into a deep dreamless sleep.

"What do you think this is?" Jack asked his wife while he continued to examine the green glowing rope. Maddie, looking closely at the rope herself, shrugged.

"My first guess was ecto-raisin, like the Fenton Fisher rope, but I'm not sure. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"I wish I was in my lab right now." Jack muttered. "We could've figured this baby out in no time."

"So, found anything on that rope thing yet?" Danny askes as he joined them in the cabins small kitchen area.

"No nothing yet, I'm afraid." His mother put the rope down on the countertop. "Our guess so far is ecto-raisin. But that doesn't explain why she couldn't use her powers."

"Maybe we could ask her?" Danny offered. "She has been caught more than once in that stuff."

They all glanced at the table that held the Fenton Thermos. Willow was still trapped. So far no one had the courage to let her out. All of them unsure of what she would do.

His mother sighed. "I don't know, honey. It could be dangerous and you only just recovered from the last time."

"I heal fast, remember? And besides, she _is_ the expert on Banshee 101."

"I'm flattered."

His parents froze and Danny thought his jaw would come unhinged when he turned around to find Willow, human illusion up, standing behind them, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"How…how did you get out of the thermos?" Danny stammered.

Willow glared at him. "Not thanks to ye. I got out on my own."

"How strong are you?" Maddie asked wryly, inching closer.

"What do ye mean?"

"Jack, go get the scanner." Maddie instructed her husband not taking her eyes of the Banshee.

"What scanner? What are ye going to do?" Willow backed away slowly. Danny, who anticipated another outburst, jumped in. His hands up in defence.

"Don't worry. They just want to measure your level."

"Level?" Willow looked sceptical. "What am I? A bloody Pokémon?"

Danny managed a grin. "No, not really. I'm a level seven, last time they scanned me." At that moment Jack came back with a weird device, much like a small police scanner, in his hands.

"This is the Fenton Ecto-Level Scanner." He declared proudly. Willow shot him a doubting look.

"It won't hurt." Danny eased her when he saw her inch back some more.

"Ye first." Willow retorted, crossing her arms. Danny shrugged and obliged. Jack flipped a switch and the devise powered up with a shrill whirr of a spinning van. Immediately a few green lights turned on and a screen lit up. Danny, knowing the drill, transformed.

"Alright sweetie, hold still." His mother instructed as his father pushed another button. Out of the scanner burst a bright white light that travelled back and forth over Danny's body a few times before the device started to bleep.

" _Scan of ecto-entity complete."_ A female voice stated. _"Calculating ecto-level…"_ Danny walked over to his parents and gazed at the screen where a few numbers started to appear. _"Ecto-level found…"_ All three Fentons raised their eyebrows as a final number glowed on the screen.

"Oh, wow." Danny muttered looking at his parents. "I didn't expect that."

"What? What happened?" Willow asked looking from Danny to the elder Fentons and back.

"I'm a level ten." Danny said, still not believing it. He changed back and grinned. "In a few weeks I've gone from seven to ten."

"And that means?" Willow asked slowly, not quite following.

"That his powers have grown." Maddie clarified, failing to hide her pride. "We've made a scheme from lowest level to strongest level. It's a scale from 0 to 50."

"With zero being Skulker without his suit and fifty being Pariah Dark." Danny added. "It's measured in how destructive a ghost can be at full power."

"So, is it a compliment or not?" Willow asked, backing away when Jack waved the scanner in her general direction. "Because being destructive is not something tae be proud of."

"It's in what you do with the power that matters." Danny said almost solemnly. "So what do you think? Wanna give it a try?"

Willow regarded him with a hesitant look in her bright blue eyes, arms still crossed, but this time it was in defence. "Ye just want tae know how I got out of that bloody soup can on my own."

"You can't blame us for being curious." Maddie inched closer. "And I'm sorry for capturing you like that." She didn't sound sorry and Willow noticed.

"Ye did what ye had to do." She took a deep breath. "A'rite then. Go ahead."

Maddie took the scanner from her husband and pressed a button, immediately Willow was enveloped in a white light and she flinched visibly.

" _Scan of ecto-entity complete."_ The female voice said again as the light died. _"Calculating ecto-level… Calculating ecto-level… Cal – Cal - Calculating ecto-level…"_ The voice sputtered.

Danny arched an eyebrow and Maddie hit the device a couple of times until the voiced stopped and the screen flickered. _"Ecto-level found…"_ Everyone seemed to hold his breath, even Willow. _"Ecto-level found…"_ The voice repeated. Maddie slammed the thing again and gasped when the numbers appeared on the screen. Danny, who was looking over her shoulder, breathed in sharply. Jack inched towards the screen as if not quite believing what he was seeing. All eyes fell on Willow, who shuffled nervously backwards.

"What?" Her back hit the counter. She eyed them warily.

"You…" Danny began, searching for words. "You are a," He shook his head.

"What?" Willow demanded again.

"You're a," Maddie started slowly. "You're a level 43."

* * *

The silence that followed was pressing. Willow didn't know where to look, Danny was still shaking his head in disbelieve, Jack had sat down and Maddie was still gazing at the screen where the number 43 was glowing in a bright green digital front.

"How is this possible?" Danny was the first to find his voice. He looked at his mother.

Maddie shrugged. "Maybe the Fenton Scanner is broken?"

"Still," Danny's eyes glided towards Willow. She was still pressing her back against the counter. Her eyes were wide and she was clearly thinking of an escape route. "It would explain a lot."

"But that would mean that she is almost as strong as Pariah Dark." Maddie responded. "That seems unlikely. Even the Fright Night hasn't got that high a level."

"Yeah, he is like, a 35, 37." Jack said.

"And Undergrowth and Vortex are around thirty." Danny added and then grinned. "But I still kicked their butts."

"You were lucky." Sam said as she entered the kitchen with Tucker and Jazz on her heels. "It looks like you all saw a ghost." She looked at their startled faces. "What's wrong?"

Willow was silently sneaking away behind them, but Danny called her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Willow froze and looked embarrassed. "We need to talk about this."

"No, not really." Willow stated stubborn. "It's not important."

"Yes we do." Danny walked towards her and she backed away. "Willow, you nearly killed me."

"I can't help it." Her illusion flickered and he caught a glimpse of bright white hair. "I never meant tae do any of that! It just happened!" Her eyes flared up a bright blue. Danny took her hands and gently guided her towards a chair. Willow, confused, followed him and sat down. Her hair had turned back to a bright red and her eyes glowed only softly. "I – I'm sorry," She broke down in tears and Danny realised he had never seen a ghost cry. Maybe it was a spirit thing. Maddie, always the mother, put her arm around the girl's shoulder and rubbed her arm gently, ignoring the cold skin. Sitting there with her illusion up Danny would mistake her for a human any day.

"I – I," Willow stammered through her tears. "I just wish I wasn't like this…I wish I could control my instincts and my emotions, I wish I had never lost my family in the first place." She punched the table, leaving a network of cracks in the wood. "I wish that bastard hadn't killed them all!" Her eyes flared up red, but only briefly.

"What…bastard…sweetie?" Maddie asked, kneeling before the Banshee.

Willow bit her lip. "I can't say." She answered softly. "I…" She shook her head. "I can't. It's just that if my mother was still alive she could've taught me control. She never had the change tae teach me. She was killed when I was barely six years old…Everyone was killed." She started to cry again.

"Who killed them?" Danny asked.

"A warlord and his army." Willow answered softly, staring at the wooding floor. "It was the year or Lord 914, I know I was older than six, but Banshees age differently than humans." Her eyes glazed over; seemingly lost in her memory she continued. "That's the year they came tae the Glen. A man named Eirik Erland Mørk lead them. Stone Face they called him. He was truly a terrible sight tae behold and he knew no mercy." She was silent for a moment. "I really don't want tae talk about it." She stood up and walked out of the kitchen. They all followed her with their gazes. Jazz was the first to speak up.

"I think she needs help."

"I've never met a ghost with a trauma before." Tucker stated, earning a punch in the ribs by Sam. "Ouch! What did I do this time?"

"Shut it, Tuck." Sam hissed. She saw that Willow had collapsed onto the couch, head between her hands. "She really is a mess, isn't she?"

"Jazz, sweetie, maybe you should talk to her." Her mother proposed.

"What? Why me?" Jazz exclaimed, becoming a little pale at the idea.

"Because you are the one that's studying psychology." Danny smirked. "Maybe you can help her. And it'll give you something to brag about."

Jazz bit her lip, ignoring her brother and then squared her shoulders. "Very well. I will help her." She walked towards Willow and sat down next to her, softly talking to the Banshee.

* * *

Maddie and Jack were still trying to figure out what the rope was coated with and Jazz was working with Willow to control her emotions.

"So, a little thing I always do when I get angry is to find a happy place and count till ten." Jazz instructed Willow. The ghost was just staring at her from across the table.

"Yeah. I don't think ye get it." Willow said with a bored expression on her face.

"Ghost or not, anger control is the same for both species."

"Do ye destroy thing when ye get angry?"

"No, but,"

"Could ye kill with a single scream, when ye get angry?"

"Eh no, but I just..."

"Do you lose complete control and don't know what the bloody hell yer doing, when ye get angry?"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Jazz put her hands up in defence and Willow grinned. "Ghost are different than humans. But still. Even you should be able to control your emotions."

"I highly doubt that." Willow muttered under her breath.

"This is going to take a while." Jazz sighted. "Alright, other question. Why Danny?"

Willow blinked then said. "Because I knew he would help."

"Yes, but why? You're from Scotland he's from America. It's not like you knew each other. Right?"

"He was recommended." Willow began slowly. "By a mutual friend."

At that moment Danny, Sam and Tucker entered the cabin.

"What mutual friend?" Danny asked, sitting down beside his sister.

Willow looked at him a second before answering. "Wulf."

Danny felt his mouth fall open, but it was Sam who asked: "You know Wulf?"

"We met in prison." Willow stated matter-of-factly. "About ten years ago. He helped me escape. Walker never forgave him for that."

"Is that why he is after you?" Tucker asked. Willow nodded.

"I will never forget what he did for me. After we fled we lived here, in the Glenn. That was until Walker caught him again. I – I couldn't help him." Her voice broke. "But I'll make it right." Her eyes glowed. "I promise."

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker retreated to their rooms after the talk with Willow. They all had to digest what Willow had told them.

"So she knows Wulf and Walker." Tucker counted them on his fingers. "But that doesn't explain two things."

"Why Skulker is here." Danny added.

"And why she was in Ghost-Zone prison." Sam concluded.

"Exactly." Danny sat down on the bed. "The more I learn about her the more I feel I can't trust her."

"She's over a thousand years old, Danny." Sam sat down beside him. "She could've done a lot in a thousand years. More than she could ever explain to us."

"I know why she needs my help and I'm willing to help, because everything that involves both Walker and Skulker is bad." Danny said. "But do you guys think we could trust her?"

"Maybe not." Tucker said. "But if she wanted to hurt us she would've done it by now. Anger attacks aside."

"He's right, Danny." Sam continued. "I think she deserves a chance."

"And she's really powerful." Tucker shrugged. "Could be good to have her on our side."

Danny had to agree with his friends. Willow was powerful and unpredictable, but not evil. "Still," He sighted. "I've got a feeling she is hiding something from us. Something big."


	9. 9 Agree to Disagree

**A/N**

I'm sorry for the delay in posting. I have one excuse: school.

* * *

 **Chapter 9. Agree to disagree.**

"You let her escape you incompetent metal fool!" Walker shouted at Skulker. The hunter was not impressed. He was merely waiting for Walker to stop his rantings, with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his metal face. Luckily his armour wasn't too damaged from the Banshee's attack. He had managed to escape in time. Walker had been saved by his goons. Something he was still fuming about. "If you had paid more attention you would've known that Ghost Child was around!"

"We are in _Scotland!_ " Skulker retorted incredulous. "How was any of us to know that whelp would meddle again? We both thought he was still in Amity Park." Inwardly Skulker was thinking why he ever sided with Walker in the first place. He hated the warden and the warden hated him. But for now they shared a common goal and as soon as that was reached Skulker would make sure the Walker got what was coming for him.

"I doesn't matter." Walker ignored Skulker completely. "My guards have located the Banshee and soon she will once again be locked away in my prison, together with that Ghost Child. Where they belong."

"You have a plan?" Skulker asked. He didn't like being bossed around, but Walker had the manpower to capture the Banshee and for now that would be enough.

"Yes, you will distract Phantom and his family and my men and I will take care of the Banshee. Binding her on the spot. Then I shall establish word domination both in the Ghost Zone and the Human World. Finally law and order will reign in both worlds!"

"Wait a minute." Skulker stepped forwards. "We had a deal! I would get the Banshee as a trophy!"

"You can have her after I got what _I_ want."

It wasn't that Skulker hadn't seen it coming, but he was still mad at being betrayed like that. "I will not allow _you_ to use the Banshee to get world domination!" He summoned his arm mounted gun, but Walker was faster, having anticipated the attack, and blasted him with an ecto-blast.

"I guess you didn't read the terms and agreements." Walker grinned evilly as he fired another blast of ecto-energy at the hunter. Skulker dodged by flying up and fired a blast of his own. Walker avoided with ease. "And you will go back to prison as well." He said as three ghost guards phased into the half destroyed office room. The guards pointed their bats at Skulker, awaiting their boss's orders. Finally, everything worked out as the ghost warden had planned it. Walker grinned as he watched his men hold Skulker at gun point. That nasty hunter would go back to prison, the Banshee would be his to use as he pleased and, as a bonus, that Ghost Punk would be punished as well. The day couldn't get any better.

Skulker glowered. "I never should've trusted you, Walker."

"Indeed, that was foolish of you. As if I would ever work together with a lawbreaker like you. That would be against the rules." He snapped his fingers and the guards shot electricity out of their bats at Skulker. The hunter ghost howled out in pain and fell on his knees, his body smoking. "Now, do what I told you to do and maybe I will shorten your sentence."

Skulker growled. "Never." He jumped up, too fast for Walker or his goons to register. Skulker took out the goons with three quick blasts and lurched at the ghost warden with a menacing glance in his green eyes.

* * *

"So are we all clear on the plan?" Danny, in ghost form, asked. He looked around the room, at his parents, sister, friends and Willow. Willow was still recovering from her psychology session with Jazz and had chosen a spot as far away removed from Jazz as possible.

"I still don't understand why I can't come along?" The Banshee huffed offended.

"Because you are mentally unstable and thus unpredictable." Jazz explained for the umpteenth time. Willow snorted something in Gaelic and crossed her arms.

"Alright. That's settled then." Danny continued. "Sam, Tucker and I will go after Walker and his goons. Mom and Dad you go after Skulker."

"He! What about me?" Jazz asked indignant. "I can help too you know."

"You can babysit me." Willow mocked, fully aware that they wouldn't lose her out of sight this time. Now it was Jazz's turn to cross her arms.

"Fine. We can work on your anger management."

Willow groaned. "Fine. Whatever."

"Alright, everybody." Danny clapped his hands together and hoped that the two females wouldn't kill each other while he was away. "We have some ghosts to catch."

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker scanned the forest for any trace of Walker or his goons. They'd come to the conclusion that Walker would've gone back to the sawmill to regroup. That was where they were heading first. It was the best lead they had so far. Skulker, Danny thought, would've gone after Willow himself. It was a small blessing that Jack had smuggled the Fenton earphones with him too Scotland. Jazz had lectured him about their ghost-free vacation until Willow had phased into the room and everybody realized that vacation was never going to happen anymore.

"Mom, Dad, can you hear me?" Danny asked into his earpiece. A little static followed and then his mother answered.

"Loud and clear, sweetie."

They had agreed that his parents would stay at the cabin and follow Danny a little later. On the other side of the earphone, Danny could her leaves rustling and twigs snapping so he figured they had started to follow him already. Willow and Jazz would contact them as soon as they spotted either Skulker or Walker.

"Any sign of either ghost?" Danny asked. Tucker gave a small yelp when a bunny fled away before his feet. Danny and Sam simultaneously rolled their eyes. The earpiece cracked again and his Dad answered this time.

"Not a trace. You?"

"Nothing yet. But we are nearing the sawmill and…" Danny trailed off when they saw green and pink ecto-blasts flash into the air in rapid succession, coming from the direction of the mill.

"And what?" His mother asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"I'll call you back." Danny grabbed his friends and flew them towards the sawmill. A blast of ecto-energy shot through the roof and a moment later both Walker and Skulker were being thrown out through the same window. Both ghosts trying to strangle the other. Even thought that seemed a little pointless to Danny. Walkers' goons phased through the walls and joined their boss, blasting the hunter ghost with rays from their bats. The three friends just stood there and stared at the scene before them.

"You think we should…help them?" Tucker asked, unable to look away as Skulker blasted Walker into the ground.

"Nah." Danny answered as Walker got up and lurched himself towards Skulker. The hunter fired a shot, but missed and the warden was on top of him in seconds.

"We can't just let them murder each other." Sam watched as Skulker grabbed Walker by the throat and threw him against the sawmill with a loud _thud_.

"Their ghosts, Sam. They're already dead." Tucker commented, suppressing a snicker as Skulker got a kick in the holy parts. The hunter ghost roared and blasted a goon against a tree with his arm mounted gun. Two other goons were blasted into trees before Walker had recovered. The warden fired an ecto-ray and blasted the arm mounted gun to smoking bits.

"I think we should just wait until they're done and then suck them both into the thermos." Danny crossed his arms and grinned. "My job has never been easier."

"What are you gawking at Ghost Child?" The deep voice of Skulker roared and the blasting of ecto-rays died down as the five ghosts turned towards them.

"Nice going, _Ghost Child_." Sam hissed under her breath as one gun and three bats were pointed their way. Danny acted quickly and pushes his friends out of the way, before Skulker's ecto-energy could burn them to smithereens. The blast left a big smoking hole in the soil.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!" Walker barked at his guards. The goons, shared a confused look before firing their bats. Danny dodged them all by making a somersault, jumping up and flying away. He fired his own blasts in rapid succession, knocking the three guards unconscious before Sam and Tucker sucked them up into their thermoses. Walker roared in outrage and fired two ecto-rays out of his hands. The shot hit home and Danny was thrown against a tree.

"Someone practiced." He grunted as he pushed himself of the bark. "But so did _I."_ He shot a powerful blast at the distracted Walker and pushed him against the sawmill.

Walker cursed and wiped the smoke from his chest. "Why you little,"

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my ecto-blasts!" For empathize Danny fired another shot and Walker was pressed into the wall again, leaving a spider web of cracks. Meanwhile Skulker was flying of and disappearing in the shadows of the trees.

"Danny! Skulker is escaping!" Sam yelled, getting his attention. Danny immediately shouted into his earpiece.

"Mom, Dad! Skulker is escaping, go after him! I'm a little busy!"

"Will do, Danny." His mother answered.

A bright pink light flared up beside him and Danny dodged; de blast incinerated a small tree. Sam fired her wrist-ray hitting Walker in the back. Danny grinned, his girlfriend was probably trying to save the trees. The ghost warden turned around, growling.

"Attacking in the back, that is against the rules!"

"No, it's not!" Danny hit him in the back with an ecto-blast.

"It _is_ a little unsporting, dude." Tucker commented. Danny glowered at him, but didn't see Walkers fist nearing. It connected with the side of his face with a sickening crunch. Danny fell to the ground, cradling his broken jaw. Green ectoplasm was leaking from his torn lip and the scratch on his cheek.

" _Danny!"_ Sam's yelling brought him back to reality in time to avoid begin punched in the face again. Walker's fist dug into the earth, leaving a small crater where Danny's head had been seconds before. Danny swung out his leg, kicking Walkers legs from under him. The warden shouted and fell to the floor, where an ecto-blast, curtesy of Sam's wrist-ray, hit him in the side. The ghost warden was hit again by Tuckers wrist-ray.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Tucker." Sam said sarcastically. Tucker glared at her.

Danny hovered above Walker as the warden scampered to his feet.

"Talk, why Willow? Why are you trying to capture her?"

Walker laughed. "She really hasn't told you? Figures."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't answer to the likes of you, Phantom." Walker hissed. "But I will tell you a little story about your little Banshee _friend_."

"I told you before, you do _not_ get to talk about _my_ _friends_ like that!"

"Just hear me out, punk." Walker grinned. "For example, did you know that she once sided with Pariah Dark?"

* * *

Danny felt his heart skip a beat as the words spun around in his head. Behind him Tucker and Sam gasped.

"You're lying!" Danny charged up an ecto blast and flung it at Walker. The ghost dodged, with a growl that quickly turned into grin.

"Believe what you want, punk, but I'm telling nothing but the truth."

"Because, lying would be against the rules?" Sam arched her eyebrow.

Walker nodded in agreement. "As a matter of fact, it is."

Danny grabbed the ghost warden by the collar and punched him against the building. _"Talk."_ He growled. Part of him wanted to believe Walker was lying, but another part of him knew Willow hadn't told them everything. She might not be able to lie, but she is champion in avoiding the truth, Danny thought bitterly.

Walker grinned as he peeled himself of the wall, casually brushing off his suit. Danny charged up another ecto-blasts. His palms enveloped in a blinding green light. Walker wasn't very intimidated.

"Very well, punk. But you better listen." Walker took a breath, he didn't need, and began his story.


	10. 10 You what?

A/N

Because I was so late. Have another chapter :)

* * *

 **Chapter 10. You what?**

Danny and his friends found themselves sitting on logs inside the sawmill, listening to Walker. The ghost warden smiled, enjoying the power he held over them. They wanted to know the truth about the Banshee and he could provide it. But for a price.

"Before I begin you've got to release my guards."

"How about, no?" Danny retorted, crossing his arms. "Just tell us what you know so I can suck you into the thermos."

"Now, now punk. Don't be rude. That's against the rules." The warden grinned. "Very well. I can beat you to a pulp with or without my men's help." Walker considered his option. He knew he couldn't beat Danny without his men and he knew that punk knew it too. So he gave in and continued. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Just hurry it up will you." Danny said, rolling his eyes. Walker's skeletal face was lit by the light of the setting sun that shone through the destroyed roof as he began his story.

"It was many years ago, before you, before me –"

"Before any of us, we know." Danny interrupted him. "Just skip to the part featuring Willow."

Walker glared at him, but continued. "Legend tells of the Ghost Kings first arrival in the Ghost Zone. He arrived over fifteen hundred years ago with a skeletal army and took seat in the Red Keep. And by his side was a young Banshee." He threw them a knowing look. "And she did everything he asked of her, without question. The Ghost King didn't waste time and started to conquer the Ghost Zone realm by realm with the help of the Fright Knight and his skeleton armies. Within days he was ruler of all the Ghost Zone and as you know he ruled with an iron fist. Now to the part with the Banshee, because I can see your eyes are starting to glaze over." Walker smirked. "It's told that she held control over part of the armies and that she was the one to invade the Far Frozen, among others."

Danny jumped up. "You're lying!"

"I'm not Ghost Child." Walker replied calmly. "True, I wasn't there, but it is written down. With pictures for the ghosts among us who have trouble reading." He grinned evilly at Danny.

"Good thing that story has pictures, or else you wouldn't have been able to understand it." Danny shot back. Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes at the lame comeback.

Walker ignored him. "The Banshee was taught by Pariah Dark and she considered him a father. She ruled alongside him like a princess and she was as merciless as he was. Why do you think she holds so much power?" Walker arched a non-existing eyebrow and without waiting for an answer he continued. "She made sure no ghost would try to start a rebellion against the King. She tortured hundreds of ghost and she would've been the one to invade the human world. But before that could happen the Ghost King was defeated and the Banshee fled. She is still wanted for her crimes. She is, next to Pariah Dark and the Fright Night, the most feared ghost in the entire Ghost Zone. Why do you think she dwells in the human world? She is afraid of what we, the ghosts, would do to her now that Pariah Dark can't help her anymore. I've managed to capture her a few years back, but she and that hairball escaped."

"That hurts, doesn't it?" Danny smirked. "Still, I don't believe a word you're telling me." Danny conjured up an ecto-blast and fired it at Walker. It took the warden by surprise and he was catapulted into the wall.

"I would heed my words, punk. Everything I told you is true. She was like a daughter to Pariah. His special little ghost –" Before Walker could say more Danny had blasted him out of the building and into the river below.

"She's a spirit." Danny stated flatly. He grabbed for his thermos as he walked towards the far end of the chamber, but when he pierced over the edge he saw that Walker had vanished. He groaned. "Great, another crazy ghost on the lose."

"That's your luck alright." Tucker commented. Danny shot him an annoyed glare.

"Come on, Danny, don't listen to Walker." Sam comforted him "Since when are ghost telling the truth anyway?"

"You're right, Sam." Danny took Sam's hands in his gloved ones, wishing he was in human form so he could feel the warmth of her skin against his. He felt he started to inch towards her, his lips inches away from hers – then Tucker coughed. Both of them jerked away from each other and Sam released his hands.

"Right." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "We better head back to cabin and inform the others." He took Sam's hand once more and grabbed Tucker by his arm, squeezing harder than necessary. He turned them invisible and intangible and flew them out of the sawmill and into the night.

The entire flight back his mind kept mulling over what Walker had told him. Willow had sided with Pariah Dark, the most feared and powerful ghost in the entire Ghost Zone. She had helped him in conquering the Ghost Zone and had ruled alongside him. She was a dangerous and powerful ghost, who was feared by all ghosts in existence. Somehow it didn't seem right. Willow, who had trouble controlling her powers and emotions, Willow who would try to avoid Jazz at all cost after a therapy session, Willow who lived by herself and never really knew freedom. Something just didn't add up.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, seeing his far-off gaze. Danny shook his head and sighed.

"I just can't wrap my mind about what Walker told us."

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one." Tucker said from the other side. "I just can't believe that Willow would do something like that. Siding with Pariah Dark I mean."

"I think the best thing to do is ask her." Sam shrugged. "It's not like she can lie about it."

Danny smiled despite himself. Sam was right, of course. He would ask her first thing in the morning.

"You're right, Sam. I'll ask her."

He flew them over the forest and touched down in the clearing, next to the cabin.

* * *

Willow was slumped over the table with a large open book before her. Jazz was sitting opposite her, lecturing her about one thing or the other, when the three friends entered the cabin. Outside the cabin Danny, Sam and Tucker had debated what the best plan of approach was. Danny opted to confront Willow in the morning, but Sam had pointed out that Willow might not be around at that time. Tucker had said that it might be better if his parents we're around. Eventually, Danny had no choose but to agree. Willow looked up with something resembling hope in her eyes when she saw them.

"Are ye my brave knights, here tae rescue me?" She stood up, pushing the book away from her. Jazz stopped mid-sentence and looked annoyed at her brother.

"You interrupted us at a very important moment."

"A very boring moment, ye mean?" Willow grinned when Jazz rolled her eyes. "So, did anything interesting happen on your little trip?"

The room fell quite.

"Well," Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, there is something I - we, wanted to ask you. Outside."

"It's important." Sam added, more to convince Jazz to let Willow go. Willow looked wary, but shrugged.

"Sure. Alright. See ye, Jazz." She waved cheerily as she left the cabin after the three friends. "So, what did ye want to ask me?" She asked as soon as the door was closed behind them. Tucker and Sam both looked at Danny to give the answer. Danny shuffled his feet through the dirt. Willow waited patiently, but her eyes betrayed that she could feel the tense situation.

Danny took a deep breath. "Willow, listen. Ehm…It's just that Walker told us something and –"

"I see." Willow's expression turned warily and nervous. "Go on with it."

"He told us you worked together with Pariah Dark." Danny blurred fast, hoping Willow wouldn't understand him, but her face showed she had heard him. Loud and clear. She bit her lip and shifted her weight from feet to feet. "But, that's a lie, right?" Danny tried to guess the Banshee's thoughts, but failed. "Right?" He repeated when Willow didn't answer. She seemed to weight her options.

"Danny, I…" Willow shook her head and Tucker and Sam shared a wary look. "I, never meant to, but…" She was searching for words. "It's true."

* * *

It felt like a thunderbolt had struck him. It was all true. Willow _had_ sided with Pariah Dark. She was responsible for all the evil that had happened in the Ghost Zone so many years ago.

"You…You can't be serious…right?"

"Danny, I'm sorry. But,"

"No." Danny turned his back on her and started to pace. Sam and Tucker backed off a little when Willow turned towards him, her eyes pleading. "I don't believe you."

"I can't lie Danny. But please, listen –"

"So you _did_ side with Pariah Dark. The most feared and powerful ghost ever?"

"Just listen, I –"

"I trusted you. We all did."

"Danny let her talk." Sam put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Give her a chance, dude." Tucker tried, but Danny didn't listen.

"Where you taught by Pariah Dark?" Danny continued. Willow bowed her head and nodded.

"He taught me everything I know."

"Did you attack the Far Frozen?" Danny asked, ignoring his friends signs of protest. Willow hesitated. She backed away until she was standing in the shadows of the trees. A cloud slid before the moon above them, draping the clearing into darkness. The only light was the soft glow behind the cabin windows and Willow's bright blue eyes.

Willow's jaw set. "Yes." She said finally. "I attacked the Far Frozen on orders of Pariah Dark. But if you would just listen to my side of the story,"

"Go." Danny said with a voice colder than his ice powers. "Just leave us alone."

At that moment Jack and Maddie entered the clearing, but stopped when they saw what was happening. Willow had slipped into her Banshee form, her hair waving around her like the quite before the storm.

"But, Danny, Skulker and Walker are still out there." Sam said her eyes not leaving Willow. "What if they capture her?"

"I'm sure Pariah's _favourite_ can save herself."

Willow's jaw tightened and she shot up, startling them all, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Sweetie, what was that all about?" Maddie walked towards her son and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"She sided with Pariah Dark. The King of all Ghost." Danny said simply. He turned and walked towards the cabin. He really didn't want to talk about it. Willow was dangerous, she had proved that when she attacked him and now she confirmed that she had worked with Pariah Dark. That she had been loyal to someone like that. Someone who had held everyone in Amity Park hostage and had terrorized the Ghost Zone…twice. "I'm going to bed." He declared before slamming the door shut behind him.

"I think he feels that someone violated his trust." Sam said, crossing her arms. "Personally I think he is overreacting."

"That's Danny for ya." Tucker shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I understand what is happening." Jack said scratching his head.

"It turns out that Willow was a servant – apprentice – of Pariah Dark the king of all ghosts. The one that threw Amity Park into the Ghost Zone." Sam explained.

"She did some awful things back when Pariah was still king." Tucker added.

"So, now Danny is angry that she didn't tell him before?" Maddie said slowly, trying to puzzle it all together.

"Who knows?" Sam shrugged. "I don't understand why Danny didn't gave her a chance. He always gives people…ghosts, the benefit of the doubt."

"I think it's the fact that she attacked the Far Frozen and that Pariah almost killed him last time." Tucker said.

"He _what_?!" Maddie exclaimed. "He almost died?"

"Nice going, Tucker." Sam hissed at him under her breath. "Remember when the ecto-skeleton got stolen and Vlad told you he found Danny outside the Ghost Shield?" Maddie and Jack nodded. Remembering how Vlad had carried Danny's scratched and wounded body inside. "Well, Danny had stolen the ecto-suit to fight the Ghost King. He won and locked him back up into The Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep."

"But it was very dangerous." Tucker provided, earning a kick in the shins by Sam. " _Ouch!_ What did I do wrong this time?"

"Seriously Tuck? And we call Danny clueless." Sam rolled her eyes, turning to the elder Fenton's again. "Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Danny knows what he is doing." _Most of the time._ She added in silence. "I'm sure he has a good reason for treating Willow this way."

* * *

"You better have a damn good reason for the way you treated Willow." Sam said to a cornered Danny. She and Tucker had ambushed him in his bedroom. "She did nothing wrong. "

"Nothing wrong?" Danny laughed joyless. "She attacked the Far Frozen!" It wasn't the first time he'd wondered how Frostbite lost his arm.

"You are really thick sometimes, you know that?" Sam crossed her arms. "Maybe Pariah forced her to do it."

"You heard Walker _and_ Willow. Pariah Dark taught her everything. He trained her to be his champion or something."

"Still, she might not have done it out of her own free will." Tucker said. "And you've got to admit that Walker isn't a very reliable source."

"I know, I know." Danny pushed past his friends. "Still," He started to doubt his decision to send her away. He had trusted her to stay behind with his sister while he was away. She could've harmed Jazz, or worse. But then again, Willow had never threatened to harm is family or friends, even though she could've done so easily. She was stronger than Danny. Sometimes He shook his head. "Maybe…Maybe I was wrong."

"Finally he admits!" Sam cheered sarcastically.

Danny's eyebrows dropped. "Alright, alright. I might've been wrong, but still she could've hurt you, or worse!"

"But she didn't! Danny think about it," Sam looked at him almost pleading. "She has lived as a refugee in a world where people sought to Bind her and us her to gain power. Would she really sacrifice her freedom if she could've lived in safety in the Ghost Zone?" Sam shook her head. "No, because everyone is after her in the Ghost Zone, because of what she did. If she really is as strong and feared as Walker told us than why didn't she fight back?"

Danny had to admit his girlfriend had a point. She was strong enough to take over power after Pariah Dark was defeated.

He sighted. "You're right Sam. Both of you." He transformed so suddenly that it made his friends jump. "We've got to find her before Walker or Skulker do. Come on." He beckoned his friends while he phased through the wall into the living room. Sam and Tucker shared a look.

"We'll use the door."

* * *

Once inside the living room, Tucker and Sam found Danny explaining everything to his parents and sister.

"So now we've got to find her." Danny finished, floating above his family.

"I'm proud of you little brother." Jazz smiled and Danny looked at her quizzically. "For admitting that you were wrong." Jazz explained. Danny groaned.

"Thanks Jazz. What a fine psychologist you'll become."

"That was sarcasm, wasn't it?" Jazz arched her eyebrow at him. Danny grinned, but then turned serious again.

"Come on. We've no time to lose. Skulker or Walker might've already found her –"

A loud explosion shook the cabin and made everyone, except Danny, struggle to stay standing. "What was that?!" Maddie yelled, pulling the hood of her jumpsuit over her head.

"Probably, trouble." Danny answered phasing out of the roof while yelling. "Follow me!"

"Does he really expect us to follow him?" Maddie asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Apparently." Sam said dry. "Let's go!" She yanked the door open and sprinted outside. The other hot on her heels.

A large cloud of smoke was visible above the treetops and a second explosion made the ground shake.

"This way!" Danny beckoned them from the sky. "It might already be too late!" He shoot of into the forest, closely followed by his family and friends. Jack carried a large Fenton Bazooka and his wife a few ecto-guns. Jazz rolled her eyes at the amount of weapons they had managed to smuggle past her security. Sam powered up her wrist-ray and Tucker prepared his Fenton Lipstick. All of them ready to battle either Skulker or Walker or a very upset Willow.


	11. 11 Revelations

**Chapter 11. Revelations.**

The metal abomination came at her again. He'd already gotten in a lucky shot. Her chest was still smoking from the blast.

"Give up, Banshee. You're too weak to fight back." Skulker taunted. "In a moment the ecto-poison will take effect."

It was already in effect, Willow could feel it burning through her system, but she wouldn't get beaten by a half-backed ghost like Skulker. So she settled for insulting him in Gaelic as she lurched at him again. Her nails slashed over his metal armour, doing nothing more than making some scratches.

"Nice try, Banshee." Skulker fired off his shoulder mounted gun, ramming her back a good few feet. She struggled to keep airborne, sinking down a few inches. It was enough for Skulker to notice. He smirked again. The poison was raging through her body, destroying her. It would be so easy to lose control. To tap into that ancient power, but she gritted her teeth and refused. Jazz had told her to take a deep breath and count till ten. And that was exactly what she would do.

She took a deep breath and screamed.

* * *

Danny followed the sound of the scream. It had been short and violent, but also, somehow controlled.

"Was that Willow?" Sam asked, jumping over logs to keep up with Danny.

"Must've been." Tucker answered, running beside her.

Another sort burst of sound blasted through the trees, but so did an ecto blast. The sound didn't return after that.

"Hurry up!" Danny shouted at his friends and family. He phased through a group of trees, leaving the other to scuttle around them. Danny reached the fight first and stopped, hiding behind the undergrowth. The other caught up with him a moment later.

"What's happening?" Jazz hissed, trying to look around her father's bulk.

No one answered. They watched Willow fighting Skulker. And Willow was losing.

"I don't get it." Sam flinched as Willow was thrown into a tree. "She should be able to beat him."

"Yeah, all she has to do is scream." Tucker added.

"Her eyes are blue." Danny said. Blue, not red. In control. Willow shot an ecto-blast at Skulker. The hunter dodged effortlessly.

"Slowing down, are we?" Skulker laughed. "Took you long enough."

" _Gabh suas ort fhéin. A sclíteach."_ Willow's features were scrunched up in a growl. Skulker blinked a few times, but seemed to reach the conclusion that he was being insulted. Danny had no idea what Willow had said, but he grinned anyway.

"Pariahs protégée has a mount on her." Skulker fired a shot from his arm mounted bazooka. Willow dodged, but barely, the blast narrowly missing her shoulder. She hissed.

" _I'm not Pariahs protégée. I was his prisoner."_

Skulker scoffed. "As if. You did his bidding like a loyal dog."

" _Ye know nothing. Ye weren't even there!"_

"Enlighten me." Skulker lurched with his fist, but missed when Willow went intangible. He got kicked in the groin instead. He stumbled backwards. Danny, Sam and Tucker had to hold in their laughter.

" _Ye want tae be enlightened? Allow me."_ Willow flung a ball of glowing ecto-energy at his head. Skulker ducked. " _I was Bound by the bastard when I was only six. Then he goes around wishing he were an all-powerful immortal."_ Willow hurled ecto-blast after ecto-blast after Skulker. The hunter dodged, ducked and darted aside to avoid all the blasts. "So I killed him!" A blast hit Skulker sending him flying. "But he came back as a ghost. And guess what?" Another shot blasted Skulker arm mounted bazooka to bits. "I was still Bound tae him. I still had to obey!" The sound wave pinned Skulker against a tree and kept him there as Willow continued her shrieking.

The Fentons and Sam and Tucker covered their ears until the sound died down. When they looked up Skulker's green hair was gone and the metal armour empty. Willow, white hair and dress flowing in the non-existent breeze, stood over him. Her eyes burning blue.

"Willow?" Danny stood, showing himself. Willow whirled around, facing him. In her eyes was only sadness and exhaustion.

"I'm alright." She spoke. "I'm alright."

"You're talking." Jazz came to stand beside her brother. "Out loud, I mean."

Willow seemed at a loss for words, than she smiled. "Ye helped me." She looked at the others. "All of ye."

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz approached her.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner." Danny tried a smile. "I hope you can forgive me?"

Willow seemed to think about it, but then her face broke into a smile. "Of course. Ye forgave me after everything I did tae ye, too." She looked at the elder Fentons. "Ye too. I cannot express how grateful I am. For everything."

"I wouldn't thank them yet, Banshee."

They all turned towards the ghost warden, who had materialized behind them. Before any of them could response a green glowing rope shot out and wrapped itself around Willow. The Banshee trashed and shrieked, but it did nothing. The rope held fast. Danny powered up an ecto-blast, but not fast enough. A scorching energy fried his nervous system and he found himself tied up by green glowing ecto-energy. The goon that had shot him in the back smirked, his bat smoking. More goons streamed from the undergrowth, grabbing his parents, sister and friends. Walker, hands behind his back, sauntered over to where Willow was tied up in green glowing rope.

" _Le do thoil_ _."_ Willow's eyes were wide with fear. _"Please."_

"Too late, Banshee." Walker fished a small leather bound book from his pocket. "Finally things are going my way." He flipped the book open. "Let me see."

"Walker you are one seriously cold corndog." Danny growled, trying in vain to escape his bounds. Behind him Sam, Tucker and Jazz simultaneously rolled their eyes. Walker didn't response. All his focus was on the Banshee before him. Willow, in turn, tried to summon all the power she could muster, but the rope prevented her. Walker had finished reading and clapped the book shut.

"Well, this is a lot easier than I thought it would be." He towered over Willow. "I, Walker warden of the Ghost Zone, have bound you Banshee." Willow jerked form side to side, trying to break free. "I, Walker warden of the Ghost Zone, shall set you free when my terms are met." Willow's eyes turned a bright red. "Do you accept my terms, Banshee?" A gust of wind blew through the Glenn, ripping the leaves of the trees. Willow shuddered and dropped her head. Danny held his breath. Sam tried to kick her capturer in the groins, but missed. She was thrown to the ground and pinned there. Willow let out a shriek then went limps. The rope the only thing keeping her upright.

"Do you accept my terms?" Walker asked again.

Willow heaved her head, staring up at him with burning eyes. "I do. Ye shall have yer wish."

Walker smiled. "Good. I wish for you to be my servant until my," He smirked. "Dying day."

Willow threw her head back and screamed as a white light enveloped her. It was over. They were all goners. Danny closed his eyes. He wouldn't win a fight against Willow. Not when Walker was controlling her. The light grew and blinded them. The ropes binding the Banshee snapped as she broke free. Walker took a tensive step backwards. Willow soared up to hover before him. Everything about her was in motion by the wind that blew around her.

Willow bared her sharp teeth in a feral grin. "Nice try, mate."

Danny's eyes snapped open.

"What the –l"

She didn't give Walker the time to finish his sentence as she blasted the warden with an ecto-blast so powerful it took away about a dozen trees. Her feet deftly touched the ground and she turned to beam at them. The goons shared a look and decide they liked their existence just fine without a few hole in their body. Willow showed them her teeth and they fled. She knelt down beside Danny and ripped the energy encircling his body apart.

"How?" Was all he could say.

A groan made them all look. Walker was laying, broken and burned in a deep furrow. His otherwise pristine shirt ripped and covered with mud.

"I don't…understand." He grounded out. "Why didn't it work?"

Willow looked down on him. "Yer plan had one giant loophole, mate." She smirked. "yer already dead, yer bampot."

"You knew?" Sam asked incredulous.

Willow shook her head. "Not until he spoke the terms."

"Well, we're glad you're not being controlled by that sad excuse of ectoplasmic mass." Maddie patted her shoulder, shuddering by the cold of Willow's skin.

She looked different, Danny thought. She still had white skin, hair and clothing and her eyes were still a glowing blue, but she had a certain calm over her.

"You won't get away so easily." Walker made to stand.

"Oh, in the name of the wee man!" Willow extended her nails and ripped open a glowing green hole in the veil between the worlds.

"Wow." Danny, his friends, his sister and his parents said in unison.

Willow grabbed Walker by his suit and unceremoniously tossed him into the Ghost Zone. She sauntered over to Skulker's unconscious form flung him in after the warden. The portal swirled, flickered and closed.

"You've got to teach me that trick." Danny said.

Willow considered his request. "Nah. Maybe when yer older."

They all laughed at that.

* * *

Welcome to Irish with Willow!

 _Gabh suas ort fhéin._ \- Google that one yourself :) _  
_

 _A sclíteach. -_ Maggot. _  
_

This was Irish with Willow. Till next time!

 **A/N**

One more chapter to go!


	12. 12 Epilogue

**A/N**

This is a very short chapter, but I felt things had to be wrapped up at this point. This story will be the first 'episode' in my own version of Danny Phantom season 4.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Epilogue.**

The Fentons and Sam and Tucker had sat Willow, her human illusion in place once more, down at the worn cabin table.

"Willow. I wanted to apologize." Danny began, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ye already did." Willow interrupted.

"I know. But I – we – felt like that wasn't enough." He indicted his family and friends. "We wished there was something we could do for you."

"Ye all have done so much already. Ye helped me, saved me…trusted me." Willow looked at each of them. "I couldn't have wish for better friends."

"We feel the same." Sam assured her, reaching out to touch her hand.

The rest if the night was spend with games, laughter and for once everyone was able to have that relaxing semi-ghost-free vacation Jazz had in mind. Willow taught Sam some creative new insults and gave Jazz a crash course in Gaelic. The elder Fentons bombarded her with questions about the Ghost Zone and ghost which she patiently answered. Tucker and Danny taught Willow everything about videogames, since she'd never heard of something like that, while she taught them some new fighting moves. She also told them about her prison sentence, Wulf and her connection to the Ghost King.

"After I turned Pariah into a ghost I found I was still bound to him. He had formulated his wish so that I would stay his servant even in dead." Willow told them when they were all gathered around the hearth fire. Danny sat beside her, since Willow's presence plummeted the room temperature. "He immediately declared himself King of all Ghost. The Fright Knight tried to oppose him, but when he figured it was much more advantageously for him tae fight with the King, he switched sides."

Sam snorted. "Typical."

"Pariah forced me tae conquer realm after realm for him. I did so for a thousand years. He kept telling me the other ghost were wrong and order had to be restored. After a while, I started tae believe him. Right blurred with wrong." She sighted. "The Far Frozen was the last realm tae fall before the King. I was send with the Fright Knight and his armies tae conquer it and kill if necessary." She looked at Danny. "I fought with Frostbite in my final battle. He broke my spell so tae say. I never conquered the Far Frozen. I turned against the Fright Knight and," She averted her eyes. "When I fled the Far Frozen I was caught by the Ancients."

"The ghosts who imprisoned Pariah?" Danny asked.

Willow nodded. "The very same. They'd already locked Pariah in his sarcophagus. I think that helped with breaking my spell. They gave me a choice. Be imprisoned like Pariah or be exiled forever."

"That's why you stayed in the Human World." Jack guessed.

"Yes." Willow answered. "But I never learned tae control my powers or how tae avoid being bounded. I succeeded in escaping the humans for about a year before I was caught and Bound. A hundred years I was Bound tae that family before I could…" She averted her eyes. "Escape." She shrugged. "After that I went looking for my family, but of course Pariah had destroyed them all."

"That's awful." Maddie gasped. "So, are there any Banshees left?"

"No." Willow answered softly. "None. I'm the last of my kind."

Danny found it time to change the subject. "So, how did you meet Wulf?"

This made Willow chuckle. "I returned tae my lair in the Ghost Zone and was caught by Walker. I met Wulf in prison. We became friends over our mutual hatred towards Walker."

"That I could believe." Danny grinned.

Willow went on about how Wulf freed her and about how they escaped to Willow's lair. It turned out they'd lived their together for a few years until Willow, by degree of the Ancient, had to return to the Human World again.

"When Wulf was caught again by Walker I couldn't save him. The Ancients had made it clear I was still exiled." She chuckled at this, a sort of ironic, sad laugh.

When the sun began to climb the heaven to announce the morning, the Fentons had told Willow everything about their lives. About the accident, the ghost portal, the frequent ghost attacks, Amity Park and the asteroid.

"I know about the asteroid. I helped ye, ye know."

"Really? Thanks!" Danny said.

"That's how I knew what ye looked like, ye see."

They laughed and talked some more until it was time for the Fentons and friends to pack their belongings and head back home to Amity Park.

* * *

Willow had bullied a local truck driver into bringing the Fentons to the airport, where the Fenton Jet was still parked. They loaded their suitcases and then it was time to say there farewells. Willow stood beside the jet in her human illusion.

"We'll miss you." Jazz took Willow into a tight hug. Willow stiffened a little under the touch, but relented.

Sam hugged her as well. "Kick those hunters extra hard for me."

Willow laughed. "I'll miss ye too."

Mrs. Fenton hugged her as well. "You are an amazing young lady."

"I'm over fifteen hundred years old."

"You know what I mean."

Willow grinned. "Yes, I do."

Mr. Fenton was next. Willow already extended her hand, but Jack picked her up into a huge bear hug that, if she needed to breath, would've been a problem. When he put her down she had to laugh.

"Not all ghost are evil." Jack clapped her on the back for emphasize.

"And not all ghost hunters are evil." Willow shot back smiling.

Tucker stood nervously in the shadow of the jet. Danny snuck up behind him and pushed him towards the Banshee.

"What are you waiting for, Tuck?" Danny ushered him forward.

Tucker glared at him. "I thought we were friends, dude." He turned around and almost bumped into Willow. His face turned a bright red. "I – I'll miss you too." He stammered, offering her his hand. Instead Willow pulled him into an embrace.

"Me too." She released him and he staggered back to where Sam was waiting. A dopey grin on his face.

Danny walked up to her. "You know you could always come and visit us in Amity Park."

"I would love tae see Amity Park and the ghost portal."

They shared a hug.

Willow turned towards the Fentons and Sam and Tucker. "Safe travels. Or as they say in Scottish: Haste ye back."

"Hang on." Maddie stepped forward. "Jack and I have been thinking." She shared a look with her husband. "If you want you could come with us."

"Tae Amity Park?" Willow was stunned.

"Only if you want too." Jack added, draping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Willow looked slowly from Jack, to Maddie and the others. Then her face broke into a wide grin.

"I would love tae."

* * *

 **A/N**

And so the story ends! I hoped you enjoyed this journey as much as I did. I had a really good time writing this. I hope Willow was an interesting new character. As always please leave a comment if you liked this story, or if you have any tips! I would love to hear your opinion!

As I mentioned before this story was only episode 1 in my own version of season 4. Willow will return, but her intentions aren't as benign as they seem. Are her ties to the Ghost King really broken? Is she still under his control? Or was her decision to join him out of her own free will after all? Stay tuned to find out!

See you, hopefully, in the next episode: _Bashing Banshees!_


End file.
